Y a donde se fue?
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Algo ocurrio en Mexico,Cuando los satelites se estabilizaron, un pais competo habia desaperecido de la faz de la tierra por que,quien,como,cuando y donde son preguntas que los paises deben responder antes de que sea demasiado tarde
1. Como que se fue! ?

Alfred se despertó de pronto y se sintió temblando, era como sin un terremotos estuviera sacudiendo los mismos cimientos del continente, Oyó una alarma roja sonar dentro de su casa esa alarma no se había prendido desde la crisis de los misiles…

Rápidamente se puso su chaqueta y sus lentes, y literalmente corrió hacia la casa blanca…si hubiese puesto más atención hubiese notado que los lentes que significaban Texas estaban ligeramente rotos…

.-.-.-.-.-

_Mientras tanto en Belice _

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en casa de Belice, tanto que la despertó de su placido sueño

"Bloody Hell, ¿qué rayos?"

Un hombre entro a la casa de Belice

"Señorita Kirkland, nos han informado que debe ir a la casa del Parlamento para reunirse con el primer ministro, su padre la contactara por video llamada"

"Gracias" dijo mientras se ponía un pantalón y una blusa y seguía al hombre hacia afuera, no pudo evitar sentir que su cabeza temblaba…

"Mariana, ¿Qué te ocurre?" pensó antes de subirse al automóvil militar

.-.-.-.-.-

_Casa de Guatemala_

Guatemala se levanto de su sueño con un golpe, noto como una cicatriz larga que tenía en la pierna comenzaba desvanecerse

"¿Chiapas?" dijo tocándose la pierna débilmente hasta que vio que la cicatriz desaprecia, fue cuando al igual que Estados unidos y Belice sintió el temblor

"¿Un temblor?" pensó preocupado "Es gracioso pero casi parecería que viene desde México…" ahora se comenzó a preocupar, no es como que le agradara mucho México, aun le tenía resentimiento por Chiapas pero no pudo evitar preocuparse "¿Qué rayos está pasando con Mariana?" Con la preocupación desatándose se dirigió hacia casa de su jefe para investigar que estaba pasando

.-.-.-.-.-

_En estados Unidos_

Alfred se movió atreves de los retenes de seguridad y llego hasta la oficina oval

"Jefe, que pasa" dijo mirando al presidente de frente

"No lo sé" dijo el presidente pasándose la mano por la frente "Nunca había visto nada igual, solo sé que recibimos un S.O.S. Del gobierno de México, simultáneamente con muchos S.O.S. de nuestras embajadas y consulados en México, lo mismo que los consulados y embajadas de México en Estados Unidos…"

"¿Ya trataron de hablar?"

"si, y todas las líneas están caídas..."

"¿Y los satélites?"

"Eso es otra cosa, los satélites parecieran estar intervenidos, solo están captando estática…"

"¿Y los satélites militares, ya probaron con la tiene directa con Mariana?

"Si y si ambos están igual que los anteriores, México esta des comunicados de todo el mundo…"

"Y la frontera, los Border Patrol deben de ver algo"

"No, ya los contactamos solo ven una terrible tormenta, toda visión hacia México esta inhabilitada…"

"Saben de esto los demás países" pregunto apretándose los lados de la nariz

"Tienes teleconferencia en 5"

"Iré a cambiarme"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchos países fueron despertados o movilizados en cuestión de minutos, todos se comenzaron a reportar en la teleconferencia

Alfred lo vio a todos en la enorme pantalla, era algo raro, hasta Cuba, con quien no hablaba estaba ahí

"Alfred que demonios pasa" pregunto Inglaterra

"Según mis reportes México está incomunicado y recibimos un SOS de Las embajadas y consulados

Los países asintieron

"Yo, tengo una preocupación muy grande en el pecho" dijo Belice calladamente

"Y a mí se me desapareció una cicatriz histórica", menciono algo despreocupado Guatemala

Hubo un silencio

"¡¿Como que se te desapareció una cicatriz histórica?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, a algunos se les fue la sangre del rostro

"Si, me desapareció la de Chiapas"

"¿A alguien más le ha pasado algo?" pregunto Alemania

En eso España entro apresuradamente y se conecto a la conferencia

"¡Es horrible! Dijo al borde de las lagrimas "¡No tengo la cicatriz de la independencia de Mariana!"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral

"Alfred –san" dijo Japón "¿Que le ocurrió a sus lentes?"

"¿ha?" dijo Alfred quitándose a Texas y viendo que una gran grieta se había formado a la mitad de ellos

En eso entro un militar con Alfred

"Señor Jones, tenemos un maremoto que esta serenando la frontera por california...".

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos,

" Y no solo eso, en el Rio Bravo se presenta una erosión acelerada, se está provocando un enorme cañón, es como si Los estados unidos mexicanos estuvieran separándose del continente"

"Aquí está pasando lo mismo" dijeron simultáneamente Belice y Guatemala

"Bloody Hell, que está pasando" pregunto molesto Inglaterra

Mientras los países gritaban sonó el teléfono del militar, alguien le grito algo y el tiro el teléfono al suelo

"s…Señor Jones…." Dijo con la voz temblando

"¿Que es lo que paso ahora?"

"Se han aclarado las imágenes de todos los satélites

"Pónganlas en la pantalla" dijo mientras se abría una pantalla en su espalda

"¡Señor espere….!" Dijo el militar "Podría ser un choque muy fuerte si usted…."

La imagen salió en la pantalla, donde hacia menos de una hora estaba México, ahora solo había un inmenso mar.

España de desmayo, Belice lloro, Guatemala se quedo como estatua y Estados unidos abrió los ojos tanto que no se atrevió a parpadear

México había desaparecido del mapa

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UUU, el misterio, que le paso Mariana?, donde está su territorio?, quien es el responsable?, todo esto se solucionara…si siguen leyendo**

**:D**

**Sí, soy muy mala**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	2. Los niños de la frontera

Alfred se levanto de golpe de la silla, parecería que estaba a punto de darte un caso severo de estrés post traumático, como pudo comenzó a respirar de nuevo y miro a varios países que estaban en condiciones parecidas

Japón estaba en shock

Rusia no sonreía

Canadá…tenía una sobra lúgubre sobre su rostro, parecería que quería reprimir un sollozo

Italia del sur derramo un par de lágrimas y se puso a golpear el escritorio

Cuba no le dijo nada Alfred,

Belice seguía llorando y comenzó a murmurar el nombre de Arthur

Guatemala no había movido ni un musculo

Alfred tomo una resolución y se preparo para irse

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Inglaterra

"Voy a la frontera, tengo que verlo yo mismo…" y diciendo esto ordeno al militar que tuviera preparado un avión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el avión Alfred no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado con México, si tal vez nunca fueron los mejores amigos, y que la quito más de la mitad de su territorio, y que la había presionado para que se uniera a la guerra y…en resumidas cuentas se sentía muy mal, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Porque si bien México y EUA no se habían llevado bien, Alfred y Marina habían tenido sus momentos, como cuando iban de compras, o cuando Alfred tomaba unas vacaciones en Cancún….

El sonido del aterrizaje lo saco de sus pensamientos, había llegado a Ft. Bliss el fuerte militar más cercano a la ciudad de El Paso, Texas, una de las ciudades con más relación con México

Lo estaban esperando Texas y El Paso.

Se bajo y Texas lo intercepto de inmediato

"A ver Alfred, ¿qué rayos paso?" pregunto hasta un poco molesto con su acento marcado

El Paso seguía llorando sin consuelo

"Es lo que vengo a investigar"

Se subieron los tres a un automóvil militar y se dirigieron a los que había sido alguna vez un cruce internacional. Y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla

Justo a la mitad del puente se acababa el camino, era somos si algo literalmente hubiese cortado la carretera, miro hacia abajo y había un cañón que haría ver al gran cañón como un agujero en el suelo, lo irónico es que solo tenía de grueso lo que el Rio Bravo había tenido.

El Paso salió del automóvil y cayó de rodillas

"¡Juárez! ¿Donde estas?" pregunto con un grito desgarrador

Hubo un silencio sepulcral

Texas no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo y murmuran muy bajito la palabra 'Mama'

Entonces hubo algo raro se escucho un llanto

Y luego fueron muchos llantos parecían desde bebes hasta adultos

Justo a la mitad del puente se comenzaron a formar siluetas

Los militares apuntaron sus armas

"¡Bajen la armas!" exclamo Alfred "Son…."

"Niños" termino Texas

Cientos, no, miles de niños estaba caminando pesadamente hacia las casetas del cruce internacional. A mero enfrente estaba una chica de cabello café, y lentes, venia cargando a un bebe y tomaba de la mano a dos pequeños que parecían muy asustados

Alfred no perdió el tiempo y se acerco saltando la barde de seguridad

Cuando se encontró con la chica ella pronuncio

"American Citizen" trago saliva antes de continuar hablando en Ingles "Todos somos ciudadanos americanos"

"¿Qué?" alcanzó a pronunciar Alfred

El teléfono de Texas comenzó a sonar

"Alfred, tenemos olas de niños y jóvenes en todos los curses internacionales…todos son ciudadanos"

"Llama a tu hermana" mustio Alfred

"¿A cual de todas?"

"No tenemos tiempo de esto Texas, llámale a California y Arizona…yo le llamare a nuevo México"

"entiendo, dijo mientras marcaba los números ferozmente

"¿Que paso chica?" pregunto Alfred en Ingles a la niña con el bebe

"No lo sé , hubo un terremoto muy fuerte luego una tormenta, después una luz segadora, pensé que me iba a succionar, pero oí una voz que dijo 'Ella no…no está en nuestra jurisdicción' y vi como mi mama y mi papa entraron a la luz, pero mi hermano y yo no y de pronto fuimos aventados al puente…Ahí me encontré a este bebe, no tenía nada más que un pasaporte en su ropa, al igual que estos pequeños", dijo señalando a los niños que se agarraban de ella "No los poda dejar ahí, no me lo hubiese perdonado, casi todos traemos bebes y niños…"

Alfred miro hacia los militares

"¡Resguarden a estos civiles, son ciudadanos!"

El ejercito se comenzó a movilizar rápidamente tomando principalmente a los bebes y niños

"Alfred" murmuro Texas "Partes importantes de ciudades, principalmente los fronterizos están vacios"

"¿Quieres decir que huyeron?" pregunto extrañado Alfred

"No me entiendes Alfred, todos los de nacionalidad Mexicana desaparecieron."

Fue cuando Alfred se desmallo

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En muchos países comenzaron a aparecer muchos ciudadanos a le deriva en bracos o en medio de un tumulto, y todos tenían algo en común

Todos habían estado en México al momento del SOS

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Italia llego rápidamente a casa de España, que seguía desmayado en el suelo. Lo tomo de cuello y empezó a cachetearlo

"Despierta Bastardo" dijo mientras le siguió golpeando la cara "¡No es momento de estar así mientras tu hija desapareció de la faz de la tierra!"

Parecía que España comenzó a reaccionar

"Coatlicue, ríndete de una vez….estas cubierta de viruela y ya has aguantado un sitio muy largo…ríndete de una vez….que…que es eso…. ¿porque tu vientre….?"

"¡España!" volvió a Gritar Italia

Antonio se despabilo y miro al italiano de frente

"¿Romano?" dijo suspirando "tuve el sueño más horrible, mi dulce Mariana desaparecía de la faz de tierra y…"

"Idiota, ¡eso si paso! "Dijo Romano clamándose un poco "Y estabas murmurando algo sobre una tal Coatli…no se qué…"

España paró en seco

"¿Coatlicue?" pregunto temeroso

"Si, eso… ¿quién es?, murmuraste que estaba cubierta de viruela" dijo Italia un poco preocupado

Antonio se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decirle a Romano:

"Coatlicue fue la madre de Mariana…ella era el Imperio Azteca…y yo la mate…" diciendo esto salió de la habitación. Romano lo siguió de cerca, no había duda a donde se dirigía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo dejo hasta aquí**

**Buja jajá**

**Lean y Dejen review…eso es lo que motiva**

**Muchos misterios y mucho caos… ¿no?**

**The Animanga Girl**


	3. Recuerdos del pasado

El caos comenzó a reinar en todo el globo terráqueo

Multitudes enteras se acercaban a la cercenada frontera, buscando a sus familiares o amigos del país desaparecido. Todas las embajadas de México en el mundo estañan vacías. Solo quedaban los de nacionalidad doble, pero eran una minoría en EUA y en el mundo.

Empezó a cundir el pánico muchas naciones se preguntaba si eso les podía pasa a ellos, los países de islas se pusieron en alerte máxima por el riesgo de un Tsunami o algún maremoto, pero fuera del terrible terremoto registrado a media noche, no había nada fuera de lugar…

Lo que permitió que varios países del mundo mandaran sus expediciones hacia lo que ahora se la llamaba la 'Zona México'

Alemania estaba en su casa con una copa en su mano

"Mariana…a donde te fuiste" dijo en voz baja antes de tomarse de golpe el licor

Prusia entro de pronto y le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza

"West, regresa a la realidad, por experiencia te digo que el licor no resuelve nada…" dijo Exasperado

"Es que no lo entiendo East "dijo mostrando un una amplia gama de mapas topográficos imágenes satelitales y de mas "¿Cómo puede un país desaparecer completo? Si se hubiera desaparecido la mitad del continente lo entendería, pero desapareció justo en la división política…"

"Entiendo lo que dices…"

"Y aun así sin territorio, Mariana debería de estar aquí….fue eres prueba viviente de eso…"

"Cierto, pero eso es porque yo soy awsome…" dijo acariciando a Gilbird

"Y el imperio Romano desaprecio pero la tierra permaneció" continuo Ludwig

"Pero dejo a Italia…a los dos"

A los dos les dio una resolución ¿Y si en la ahora 'Zona México' estaba un pequeño niño o niña?

Ambos comprendieron lo delicado de asunto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto

.-.-.-.-.-.

Rusia caminaba impaciente en su casa, ¿cómo es que su amiga de tantos años desapareció de la nada? No lo comprendía y salió a caminar un poco, el clima de Moscú aun no superaba los 15° C pero para el ya era un ambiente primaveral.

Mientras caminaba noto a una niña que no pasaba de los siete años llorando

Se agacho a su nivel y le pregunto

"¿Por qué lloras pequeña?" dijo con la mano en la cabeza de la niña

"Tengo frio y hambre" dijo en un acentuado ruso

"¿Donde están tus padres?"

"No se" dijo sollozando

Rusia la miro confundida, no aprecia una niña abandonada, estaba vestida de manera bien, hasta se podría decir que es de una familia acomodada. Entonces miro con cuidado a la niña, y noto que su piel era un poco mas morena que la de él y su cabello ondulado era del color del chocolate

"¿Entiendes Español?" pregunto Rusia

"Si…mama y papa eran de México…"

A Rusia se la oyeron los ojos como platos, ¿cuántos niños como estos estarían así vagando? Levanto a la niña en sus brazos y saco su celular

"Da, si soy Iván, conéctame con la UNICEF…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aeropuerto de Cuba se estaba saturando, cientos de personas de diferentes países estaban llegando para tomar un barco que los llevaría a la 'Zona México', no había tenido tanto movimiento en años

No pudo sacarse de la cabeza a México

"_Mira Cuba te presento a tu nueva hermanita" dijo España presentando a una pequeña niña_

"_¿Y cómo le pusiste?, por que se que debía tener otro nombre…"_

"_Eso no importa, ella es Nueva España"_

"_Hm"_

"_Eres su hermano mayor"_

"_¿Que, por que yo?"_

"_Porque eres de los más cercanos y yo no la puedo vigilar todo el tiempo…"_

"_Bah está bien" dijo acercándose a la pequeña niña "¿cómo te llamas chiquilla?"_

_La pequeña abrió sus ojos muy grandes y lo miro directamente_

"_Me llamo…Mariana"_

Cuba se movió un momento para salir de sus recuerdos pero perecía que lo estaban persiguiendo

"_Mariana, ¿es ciento lo que me conto España?"_

"_Depende, ¿qué te dijo?"_

"_Que te quieres independizarse_

"_Si, ¿por qué?"_

"_¿De verdad crees que te puedes separar del imperio Español?"_

_Mariana lo miro decidida antes de salir de la habitación_

"_No solo me voy a separar….si no que seré mi propio imperio, seré un país tan fuerte que le podre competir a papa…"_

Una lágrima recorrió la cara de Cuba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por conceso unánime se decidió que la entrada a la 'Zona México' seria simultáneamente por los barcos, cada país tenia su barco insignia, con el país representante en la cubierta

Entre varios se destacaban EUA, Japón Rusia España Francia Inglaterra Italia y Canadá

Al irse adentrando a lo que deberían ser las costas de México España comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, como si alguien le llamara….como un reclamo que venía desde las mismas entrañas de la tierra.

"Antonio…me prometiste que la cuidarías" arremetió el viento

"¿Ha?" se pregunto el español

"¿Dónde está mi hija España? Me prometiste cuidarla y ¿ahora donde esta…?" ahora era una ráfaga furiosa que parecía que lo golpeaba a el específicamente

Entonces lo golpeo una ola de recuerdos

"_Mi nombre es España" dijo con su atuendo de conquistador_

_Tras una serie de traductores la chica frente a él le dijo en voz clara_

"_Mucho gusto 'España' yo soy Tenochtitlán" dijo sonriendo y mostrando una hilera de dientes como perlas_

"¿Qué cosas pienso?, acordarme de ella en estos momentos…" dijo riendo un momento, pero la sensación de decepción y nostalgia no lo abandono

"España…. ¿dónde está Ixchel?"

España se volteo para ver a una figura que hacía más de 500 años que no veía, se veía tan rediente como el día que la conoció

"Coatlicue" murmuro España, "No, tú no puedes estar aquí… ¡estas muerta!"

"Mi cuerpo esta muerto…pero mi alma a velado por mi hijas desde entonces, y hora desapareció…"

"¿Quieres decir que no fue cosa de tus dioses?" pregunto Antonio

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo exaltada "Ixchel desapareció por causa de alguien mayor"

"Pero que…" fue interrumpido

"Me tengo que ir, mi energía se agoto….investiga que paso o si no te atormentare por el resto de la eternidad…" dijo lo ultimo con una voz que asustaría a Rusia antes de desaparecer en el viento

.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la otras naves

"Mira Arthur a España se la zafo un tornillo, está hablando solo" grito Alfred

"Bloody Hell es que no…" dijo escupiendo el té a l ver claramente a una figura hablando con España

"¿Un fantasma? ¿Quién será y por qué se me hace extrañamente familiar…?" se pregunto Inglaterra, tendría que preguntarle a Belice al respecto

Fue cuando vio a una gran serpiente emplumada pásarlos a todos dirigiéndose a donde debería estar México

"Pero que…" dijo estupefacto hasta que sonó su teléfono; era Canadá

"¿Lo viste?"

"¡Claro que lo vi!"

"Kumanjiro reacciono cuando lo vio…creo que son espíritus muy antiguos…" murmuro Canadá

"Bloody Hell" gruño Inglaterra "¿Con quién nos estamos metiendo?"

.-.-.-.-.-

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, se empiezan a aclarar algunas cosas, no?**

**Jeje lean y dejen Review**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**

**Pd. Cualquier duda me pueden preguntar :D**


	4. La voz

**Nota Aclaratoria: En mi mente Canadá puede ver fantasmas y espíritus, no solo por haber estado tanto tiempo al cuidado de Inglaterra, si no por todo el misticismo que inunda las regiones polares, y en mi mente, el mismo Kumanjirou es un espíritu en su forma mortal (¿Como explican que hable y que tenga con Canadá desde que era chibi?) Aclarado este punto continuemos con nuestra historia.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los barcos se acercaban a lo que las coordenadas indicaban debería estar el famoso puerto de Veracruz. España no se pudo quietar de la cabeza la 'platica' que tuvo con el caído imperio. Si no habían sido los dioses, los cuales negó su existencia por varios siglos, ¿Quién pudiera haber sido…?

Vio como varios de los países se comenzaron a preparar, y dado que no había tierra para ir a explorar, comenzaron a preparar sus submarinos, todos le recordaban un poco al _Alvin _ el submarino que EUA había utilizado para encontrar el Titanic, el mismo se fue preparando para ir a la expedición.

Antes de irse, no pudo evitar que una sensación de peligro lo envolviera así que antes de irse tomo su espada, la misma que había usado hacia 500 años atrás, se la ajusto en cintura y se dirigió a la cubierta.

.-.-.-.-.

Se notaba a leguas de quien era cada submarino, el de EUA tenía una enorme bandera pintada, la de Japón tenía una discreta bandera en el lado izquierdo y derecho, el submarino Ruso tenía un gran águila de dos cabezas, el de España tenía el escudo de armas del reino a los lados, el de Francia tenía una adornada bandera francesa rodeada de rosas, casi parecía una obra de arte pintada en el casco, Inglaterra tenía también el escudo de armas del reino unido mas parte la bandera por el otro lado, el submarino Italiano era un poco más grande puesto que en vez de tres personas tenía que transportar a cuatro esta tenia la bandera Italiana de un lado, y del otro lado una 'obra de arte renacentista' de un gran plato con pasta, se notaba quien había sugerido la idea, y quien lo hubiese pintado, el submarino Alemán al igual que el italiano era un poco más grande y tenía la actual bandera alamana de un lado…y del otro lado la bandera Prusiana. Finalmente el submarino de Canadá era bicolor, la mitad era blanca y la otra mitad era roja, con una hoja de maple el alerón.

Decididos los países se subieron y comenzaron a descender, pero nada los hubiera preparado para lo que encontrarían.

En vez de por lo menos encontrarse la plataforma continental había una gigantesca grieta volcánica, que parecía que llagaba hasta el mismísimo centro de la tierra. No se podían acercar a la 'Zona México, pues el calor y la presión eran muy fuertes.

"Aquí el Reina Victoria, ¿me copian?" dijo Arthur a los demás países

"Aquí el Héroe, te escucho Reina Victoria….jeja Arthur por que le pusiste un nombre tan cursi a tu submarino…." Pregunto Alfred con sorna

"Cállate yankee"

"Aquí el Awsome, yo digo que…." Fue interrumpido por otra voz "Ajam, que hacemos, y no quería nada de discusiones por radio" se oyó la voz de Alemania con la de Prusia quejándose en el fondo

"Aquí el Sakura" se oyó a Japón "Creo que tenemos que regresar a la superficie para discutir esto…"

"Aquí el Pasta, No, che paelle, tenemos que averiguar que paso aquí"

"Concuerdo con Romano" se oyó la transmisión del 'Imperial' "¿Por qué no tratamos de descender más?" continuo España

"Por mucho que me gustaría ver a EUA explotar por la presión creo que debemos regresar a la superficie, ¿da?" dijo el Catalina la grande

"Creo que…" comenzó a decir el 'Maple'

Entonces hubo un gran terremoto submarino

Y parecía que desde dentro de la tierra un gran espíritu salía, no tenía forma definida, parecía una niebla enorme saliendo con furia.

"¡Lárguense de aquí!" grito la voz con furia

"No me voy si mi hija" grito España y quería desenfundar su espada, pero el espacio no se lo permitía

"Y yo sin mi hermanita" continuo Italia Romano

"Ni yo sin MI chica" dijo Alemania para sorpresa de algunos

"Yo no me voy sin Mariana" dijo Canadá firmemente

"Kol kol kol" (no explicación necesaria)

El 'Napoleón' se coloco ente el awsome y el 'Imperial' "No dudes del Trió de Malos amigos, y si ellos quieren a _chirrié_ de vuelta yo los apoyo hasta el final de la tierra"

"El fin de la tierra, ¿eh?" se mofo la voz "¿Qué me pueden hacer un montón de representaciones de miserables países…?"

"Hey" interrumpió Alfred "no subestimes al héroe"

"¡Ni al imperio británico!" dijo Arthur ofendido

"Ja, pobre y débiles naciones, ¿que pueden hacerme ustedes que un caído imperio y un dios no hayan tratado ya de hacerme?" siguió la voz con mofa

"Coatlicue y Quetzalcóatl" pensó alarmado Antonio

"Lárguense ahora si no quieren compartir el destino de a la que llamaban 'Mariana'" dijo la voz

"De todos modos lo harás…." Dijo Hablando Japón

"Ja, para ser un imperio en decadencia tienes cerebro, Japón" dijo la voz condescendientemente "En un lapso de 2 semanas, todos ustedes por su osadía competirán el destino de México, y ahora ¡Fuera!"

Al decir lo último la voz, una gran luz los envolvió a todos y en lo que parecía una abrir y cerrar de ojos todos aparecieron, en sus barcos y todo de nuevo en el puerto de Cuba. Cosa que sorprendió al dicho país que estaba tomando un café con Belice y Guatemala.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" dijo al ver a todos los barcos en el puerto "¿Qué les paso?"

"Aun no estamos seguros" dijo con voz perdida España

Todos estaban mareados en sus barcos computando que era lo que las acababa de pasar. Los científicos que los acompañaban estaban frenéticos, llamando a sus altos mandos, puesto que la advertencia de la voz aun resonaba en sus cabezas

"Dentro de dos semanas estarán en las mismas condiciones que México"

Alemania se apretó la cabeza, sin duda la venia una jaqueca, pero fue cuando noto algo

"España, ¿qué tienes en las manos?" Pregunto alarmado y atónito

"¿Ha?" dijo España dándose cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos

Todos se quedaron helados cuando se fijaron que en las manos de Antonio estaba la ropa de Mariana, al igual que sus pulseras de plata, y más importante el medallón de oros que jamás se quitaba.

.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien que estaba en el mismísimo centro de la tierra despertó "¿Dónde estoy?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo dejo aquí buja jajá**

**Sorry por no actualizar antes pero estaba en finales y hasta ayer me entregaron resultados y no debí ninguna materia, así que yay! ^^)**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	5. El bar

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ya que sabían que bajo ningún motivo Marian se quitara su medallón de oro con la piedra del sol grabada. Fue lo primero que se puso en todas las ocasiones desde que gano su independencia. Y no se lo quitaba ni para dormir.

Por lo mismo Antonio era el que estaba más sorprendido

Lo tomo en sus manos como si de verdad no pudiera creer lo que tenía en las manos, aventó todo, menos el medallón a un lado. Por un momento se sintió frente al Templo mayor observando la versión Original de la piedra

"_¿Y eso que es, Coatlicue?" le pregunto al gran imperio que le daba un paseo por Tenochtitlán_

"_Eso es la piedra del sol, Es el sol en movimiento, y predice que pasara cuando llegue el quinto sol…"_

"_¿Qué pasara?"_

"_Se acabara la era con una serie de terremotos"_

"_¿Algo así como el juicio final?"_

"_Algo así Antonio" dijo sonriendo orgullosa "Algo así…"_

España recordaba perfectamente que el mismo medallón lo tenía el Imperio y que se lo había heredado a Mariana, o Ixchel como ella le decía, al momento de su muerte… Y que él le había ocultado hasta que finalmente le cedió su independencia

"_Toma" dijo Antonio despreciativo aventando una caja a los pies de México_

"_¿Que es esta caja, España?" pregunto la nación ahora independiente_

"_No lo sé, te lo dejo tu madre…." Dijo con tono seco_

"_¿Mi…madre? ¿Tuve una madre?" pregunto confundida a su padre_

"_No te pienso decir más…averígualo tu sola" y diciendo esto con frialdad se subió al barco que lo llevaría a su ahora casi vacía casa._

"¡Demonios!" grito Antonio golpeando el suelo con una furia inimaginable, tan fuerte que todos lo sintieron, antes de que ríos salados comenzaran a caer por su cara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los países habían acordado quedarse en casa de Cuba hasta pensar en algo que hacer, todos eran bienvenidos con excepción de Alfred que tuvo que quedarse en un hotel de Ajam…menos categoría.

El día después que regresaron desde la 'Zona México' Alemania fue directa a un bar, pensaba ahogar sus penas con alcohol, no importo que tanto protesto Prusia, se dirigió directamente al bar más cercano y se sentó con desgana.

"Dame un Goldwasser de Danzig" dijo con desgana

"Señor es una bebida muy fuerte y…"

"¡No me interesa, solo dámela!" dijo usando una voz de comando que no había usados desde sus días al lado de Hitler

El cantinero temeroso le sirvió uno, Ludwig lo tomo y se lo tomo de un golpe ante la mirada atónita del cantinero.

"Otro"

"Pe…pero"

"Es inútil tratar de razonar con él, ¿da?" dijo una voz

"¿Qué le sirvo señor?" dijo el cantinero aliviado de ya no solo ser el con el loco alemán

"Vodka, el más fuerte que tenga"

"De inmediato señor" dijo el cantinero sirviéndolo, pues ya conocía al ruso de otras estadías con Cuba

"Así que ahogas tus penas en alcohol, ¿da?"

"Si, ¿algún problema?"

"Nyet, pero quiere ver cuánto aguantas antes de empezar a cantar el himno nacional de Canadá en francés…"

"¿Quién va a cantar el himno nacional de Mattie en francés?" pregunto un rubio recién llegado al casi vacío bar

"Estados unidos" dijo Rusia con cierta aura "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué más?, ahogar mis penas con alcohol"

El cantinero salió y le ofreció a Rusia el mejor vodka que tenia, pero miro al estadounidense y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca

"¿Y usted _joven?_" dijo despreciativo

"Dame un whisky…" dijo dudativo "No, mejor que sea doble" le dijo al cantinero con una sonrisa cansada

"¿Tienes edad?" pregunto levantando una ceja

"No lo molestes, Roberto" dijo Rusia "Tiene motivos para emborracharse"

"Claro señor Braginski "dijo el cantinero sirviéndole con desgana a Alfred

Después de unos cuantos tragos Iván le indico al cantinero que los dejara solos, que entre los tres pagarían cualquier daño más los licores. El cantinero no pudo negarse y se fue hacia la cálida noche del exterior.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"O Canada! Terre de nos aïeux, Ton front est ceint..." canto a todo pulmón Alfred con un whisky en la mano

"¿Quién lo diría?, EUA es el que menos aguanta el alcohol…"

"Es el más joven" dijo Alemania con otro trago

Hubo un silencio

"Sabes me sorprendió lo que dijiste" dijo Rusia dándole un gran trago a su vodka

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero camarada…no sabía que aun andabas con México…"

"Si, ¿algún problema?" dijo algo fastidiado mientras que el alcohol se comenzaba a subir

"Nyet, pero como te lo dije la ultima vez, que si le hacías daño te iba a ir mal…"

"Nunca respondiste a quien te recordaba…" dijo Alemania viendo a los ojos a Rusia

"Le recuerda a su princesita" dijo EUA al borde de la risa "Le recuerda a esa chica pelirroja…"

"EUA no sigas" advirtió Rusia con su llave en la mano

"¿Por qué comí, temas recordarte durante esa época? ¿Temes recordar que tú mismo acabaste con ella? JA, aun recuerdo tu cara cuando sacamos los huesos, te veías tan…"

Alfred fue interrumpido cuando estaba a veinte centímetros del suelo con una mano en su cuello que se apretaba más

"Kol kol kol" reía Rusia mientras un aura morada lo cubría

"Iván, deja a EUA…no te sirve de nada matarlo…al menos no hasta que la encontremos…" dijo Alemania tratando de calmara a Rusia. Este entendió el mensaje y solo lo lanzo a la pared.

"Not cool" dijo Alfred frotándose la barbilla

"Te lo tienes merecido", dijo Alemania

"No te hagas el santo Alemania…y eso de que aun andas con Mariana, Ja no lo creo, ella siempre esta tras de mí, tras del héroe…"

Alemania se iba a levantar para darle un buen puñetazo pero fue detenido por Rusia

"No me hagas reír Alfred F. Jones" dijo Ludwig con las mejillas rojas "Después de lo que le hiciste con el infame tratado ¿crees que aun te quiere?"

Hubo otro silencio

"She loves me" dijo decidido y lo probare

Iban a continuar la discusión cuando el cantinero regreso

"Señor Braginski, el señor Cuba los está buscando a todo, parece que es urgente"

"Gracias Roberto" dijo Rusia mientras los tres sacaban sus carteras y dejaban una cantidad significativa de dinero por el alcohol y los daños

"Antes de irme…"dijo Rusia "Dame tu mejor tequila…"

El cantinero lo miro confundido

"¿Tequila, que es eso?"

"¿Como que no sabes? Una bebida alcohólica de México…"

"México…le nombre me suena...pero no lo recuerdo" los países se quedaron helados "Ah si México el país que desapareció…perdón por un momento lo olvide" se disculpo y le ofreció una botella "Es el ultimo de…Me…México"

No perdieron el tiempo y corrieron hacia a donde están los demás

.-.-.-.-.-

En el centro de la tierra alguien sintió un dolor inmenso

¡Déjame salir!" dijo al borde de las lagrimas "¡Me están olvidando!"

.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahora, varios me preguntaron si era Ger/Mex o USA/Mex….y ahora les puedo decir que….sigan leyendo por que de verdad si les digo probablemente les arruine un poco la trama**

**Mmm, alguien está haciendo que olviden a Mariana mmmm por que…eso es algo que sabrán….**

**Si siguen leyendo**

**Dudas quejas o sugerencias déjenmelos en un review**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	6. Tratando de recuperarla!

"¡Déjame salir maldito!" grito una chica dentro de lo que parecía una burbuja de energía

"¿Por qué pones tanta resistencia pequeña Mariana?" dijo la voz tomando la forma de un humano de cabello largo y obscuro

"Porque quiero irme de aquí, ¡quiero existir!" seguía gritando desesperada

"No, lo que quieres es salir y reencontrarte con las patéticas naciones que se aparecieron hace unas horas, pero yo te puedo hacer compañía…" dijo mientras por un instante se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y apareció la cara de Alemania

"Únete a mí y te regresare tus territorios perdidos"

"Cállate, no te atrevas a imitar a Ludwig" dijo furiosa volteando la cara

"¿Entonces qué tal…?" dijo cubriéndose las cara nuevamente

"Sé una conmigo, ¿da?" dijo imitando a la perfección la sonrisa de Rusia

"Basta" dijo molesta mientras sus ojos se humedecían

"¿O quizás será mejor…?" pregunto con sorna cubriéndose la cara con sus huesudas manos

"Mi pequeña _sorella_, el tomate es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado…"

"Te he dicho que basta…" dijo comenzándose a desplomar

"¿Que tal alguien más familiar?" dijo cubriéndose la cara nuevamente

"Mi preciosa Nueva España. Eres mi hija más querida, la única en llevar mi nombre…"

"Detente" ya no era una orden, ahora era una suplica

"Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal la cara de alguien que solo viste de recién nacida…?" dijo cubriéndose la cara de nuevo

"Ixchel, mi pequeña niña…"

"No sigas por favor" dijo llorando desoladamente por el recuerdo casi inexistente de su madre, ahora cargaría en su memoria aquella abominable imitación

"Tal vez el que fue tu modelo a seguir hasta _ese _incidente…"

"Hey! Mary Anne ¿Por que no te vuelves independiente? es lo mejor…."

"Ahora mismo preferiría estar con el que contigo…"

"Ves", dijo regresando a su cara original "Esos lazos te hacen débil y ese último comentario dolió prefieres estar con persona que te ultrajo y te robo y luego te pago como si fueras una vil mujerzuela"

"Por lo menos existía, ahora me están olvidando ¿piensas arrancarme de esta tierra por completo?" pregunto con rabia

"Si, pienso dejar que te olviden, una vez que te olviden, eres mía por completo y podre seguir con los demás trozos de continente" dijo tronando los dedos y en el cuerpo desnudo de Mariana apareció un vestido largo de color negro con cadenas que le cubrían las muñecas, los tobillos y le sostenían el cuello

"Y cuando seas mía vas a rogar que te aniquile…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Cuba!" entro Ludwig a la sala prácticamente histérico "La están…"

"Si, la están olvidando…" corroboro Inglaterra, los países africanos ya la olvidaron prácticamente

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Alfred

"Es como un cáncer, la están olvidando las naciones que han tenido poca relación con ella...Y lentamente los países que tuvieron más relación con ella irán olvidando…"

"Si todo sigue así más de la mitad del mundo la habrá olvidado en una semana…" continuo calladamente Canadá

"No podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda buscar alguna manera de invocarla o recuperarla…" continuo España

"¡Eso es!" grito Arthur emocionado "Tal vez la podamos invocar, siempre que trataba de invocar aun monstro invernal invocaba a Rusia, ¿porque no tratar de invocar a México…?"

"Tal vez funcione" murmuro Francia

"Un tal vez es todo lo que tenemos dijo Japón extendiendo un mapa mundial

El mapa tenía unas grandes equis rojas en muchos países africanos y asiáticos

"Ve~ ¿Por qué hay marcas rojas?" pregunto Veneciano

"Son los países que han olvidado" dijo muy serio

Hubo un silencio

"Inglaterra" pregunto Alemania "¿Cuándo puedes tener este 'ritual' listo?"

"En unos dos días, necesitare la ayuda de mis hermanos…de los otros cuatro"

"¿Cuatro?" Pregunto Francia, "¿quieres decir que… ?"

"Sí, tengo que hablar con Irlanda….y voy a necesitar ese medallón España…"

Casi parecía que España le quería gruñir

"¡Bloody Hell! ¿Quieres a tu hija sí o no?" pregunto sobándose las sienes

Con un paso débil extendió la mano y dejo caer el medallón en manos del ingles

"Nos vemos en dos días en Londres" dijo Arthur mientras salía de la habitación con rumbo al aeropuerto

A todos los demás no les quedaba más que esperar…

.-.-.-.-.-

En el transcurso de dos días el olvido se esparció como un cáncer maligno, y aun que solo habían pasado dos días todo África menos Egipto habían olvidado a México, al igual que el medio Oriente esparciéndose hacia Europa y Asia Oriental.

Los demás llegaron a Londres a la hora citada por Arthur, llegaron a la casa del rubio y llegaron a lo que parecía un ático

Había un gran pentagrama en el suelo y los cinco Kirkland estaban en cada punta

"De verdad trajiste a Irlanda" murmuro Francia

"¡Hey! Dijeron los dos irlandeses mellizos al mismo tiempo

"Si, digamos que me hizo un préstamo importante…" dijo la Republica, "y además les guste o no a estos hooligans, sigo siendo un Kirkland"

Se notaba que Escocia estaba a punto de salir agolpear a Irlanda, pero Gales lo estaba deteniendo

"¡Silencio!" ordeno Arthur en un instante todos se callaron cada uno de los miembros y ex miembros del reino unido tomo una libro negro en sus manos y comenzaron a murmurar, Antonio Noto que el medallón de Mariana estaba en el centro del pentagrama comenzó a iluminarse

_Oh hija del conquistador e hija del imperio_

_Cuerno de la abundancia con sangre guerrera_

_Oh hermana de un continente asediado por las ambiciones_

_Madre de territorios perdidos e independientes_

_Desde el mismo centro horrido de la Tierra_

_¡Muéstrate!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hasta aquí lo dejo buja jajá**

**Lean y comenten**

**The Animanga Girl**

**Pd. Gracias por sus review, si no fuera por ellos no hubiese tenido la inspiración para continuar**

**:D**


	7. Realmente la recuperamos?

"Hm" mustio un poco molesto el chico de cabello largo "Parece que alguien te trata de invocar, pequeña Mariana…"

"Inglaterra y los demás" pensó alarmada

"Aunque no creo que logran hacer…." Fue interrumpido por un pequeño terremoto "Tienen más poder del que pensé…perece que no solo el clan Kirkland está presente…" dijo el hombre poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla

En eso las cadenas que tenia Mariana en los pies, cuello y manos se rompieron y ella cayó al suelo de la burbuja de energía, los grilletes seguían ahí, pero no estaban amarrados a nada

En eso Mariana comenzó a ver que en la burbuja de energía se hacia un hueco que se estaba agrandando, sin pensarlo dos veces saco su mano

"¡Tonta! ¿Qué es lo que haces? Si te vas mientras yo tengo esto" dijo sacando una pequeña bola dorada de energía "no dudaras ni cinco días…"

Pero el sujeto fue interrumpido por una luz que envolvió a Mariana y la desapareció de aquel lugar

"Idiota, pero sé que volverás" mustio antes de sentarse en una silla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el centro del portal apareció una mano que pareciera provenir del piso, España sin dudarlo tomo la mano y empezó a jalar.

"Bloody Hell, jalen pronto, no podemos mantener la conexión por mucho tiempo" exclamo Inglaterra estresado, pues veía como a sus hermanos se les comenzaban a acabar las fuerzas

Romano tomo a España de la cintura, Veneciano tomo a Romano, Alemania tomo a Veneciano, Prusia tomo a Alemania, Francia tomo a Prusia, Canadá tomo a Francia, EUA tomo a Canadá, Japón tomo a EUA y Rusia tomo a Japón en una cadena para jalar.

"¡Jalen!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y con un movimiento suave la dueña de la mano quedo tendida en medio del pentagrama, los cinco Kirkland cayeron de espaldas de agotamiento

"Bloody Hell…" dijeron al unisonó

Pero aun no era tiempo de relajarse, pues la chica en el suelo no se movía

"¿Esta…?" comenzó a murmurar Veneciano y fue callado por un golpe de Romano

"Claro que no… ¿verdad España?"

España se acerco calmadamente a su hija y le puso dos dedos en el cuello ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes

Dejo salir unas lágrimas y un suspiro

"Está viva" dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio

.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos días y Mariana aun no se despertaba, y ninguna de las naciones se había movido de casa de Antonio, excepto Inglaterra y sus hermanos que se habían quedado en sus islas recuperándose

"Che paelle" murmuro Romano sacando un cigarro y un encendedor "¿Alguien quiere?"

Todos levantaron la mano, excepto Veneciano que fue y le dio un zape a su hermano

"Ve~ fratello si vas a corromper a todos por ese desagradable habito entonces háganlo afuera…" dijo con una resolución firme

"No sabía que eras ten responsable Veneciano…" comenzó a decir España

"Ve~ Es que si fumas, tu ropa huele mal, las obras de arte se ponen feas y peor, pierdes parte del sentido del GUSTO…"

A todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza, pero uno de los que si acepto el cigarro fue Alemania

"West, ¿vas a fumar?" pregunto sorprendido Gilbert "Tu no fumas desde tus días con Hitler"

"Ja, pero la situación lo amerita, es un cigarro o todo el vino de España…" dijo mirando la copita que Francia estaba tomando

España corrió a poner bajo llave su licor

"¿Quién la vigila?" pregunto Francia ignorando la mirada que le había lanzado Alemania

"Alfred"

"Y no hay riego de que…"

"Si el cerdo capitalista aprecia su vida…." Comenzó a murmurar Rusia con su llave en la mano "no intentara nada…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"If Adelita se fuera con other…" cantaba en voz baja Alfred viendo a la chica que parecía que estaba dormida

"Damn it, no recuerdo el resto de la canción "murmuro molesto Alfred

Entonces vio detenidamente a la chica y reparo en la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo

"I guess it was my fault…" murmuro con un pequeño sonrojo

"Ja, definitivamente fue tu culpa" dijo Alemania desde el marco de la puerta

"Alemania" gruño un poco molesto Alfred mientras el mencionado se acerca a la cabecera de la cama "Mira se que no te caigo bien por lo de Dresden pero…"

"Cierto, no me simpatizas en lo mas mínimo, pero yo venía porque tu turno termino, puedes ir a descansar, me toca a mi vigilarla"

"Ammm" dijo una tercera voz

Los dos pensaron lo mismo y lo gritaron prácticamente

"¡Se está despertando!"

En menos de un minutos todas las naciones presentes estaban en la recamara viendo como la chica se comenzó a despertar…

Lentamente comenzó a abrir un ojo, y lo veía todo borroso luego se empezó a aclarar y reconoció a quienes estaban

"Chicos…" dijo con una voz un más suave que la de Matthew

Todos se acercaron un poco para oír

"Gracias…." Un jadeo pesado "pero…" otro jadeo "pronto…" ahora un pequeño tosido "…ya…no…" ahora fue un tosido violento que la obligo a inclinar la cabeza mientras Romano y España la sentaban con almohadas "estaré aquí…" dijo tosiendo un poco de sangre

Todos se quedaron helados

"¿De qué hablas?" se atrevió a preguntar Alemania

"No….tengo…personas….no…tengo…tierra…no….tengo…historia…solo…durare…tres…días…mas...como…max…" no puedo terminar por que le dio un violento ataque de toz y sangre y volvió a caer al subconsciente dejando la habitación en un completo e inmenso silencio

"Está muy pálida" observo Gilbert

"Sus ojos no tienen brillo" murmuro Francia

"Y su cabello esta opaco" completo España

"Eso significa que…" comenzó a decir Romano mientras temblaba

"Que si no hacemos algo товарищ Мэриан de verdad va a morir…" sentencio Rusia

El peso de la realización les cayó como una cubeta de agua fría, la habían rescatado para verla morir

"Tal vez esto ayude" dijo España mientras sacaba de su pantalón el medallón de oro de Mariana, y con delicadeza se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

El cambio fue instantáneo su piel se vio ligeramente mas colorida y el cabello recupero una débil tonalidad de brillo, hasta podrían jurar que el corazón latía con un poco mas de fuerza

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" pregunto Canadá, que por milagro estaba siendo escuchado

"Recuperen su alma" dijo una voz ajena al grupo recargada en el marco de la puerta, con una curiosa serpiente emplumada rodeándola. Su cuerpo era perfecto su cara tenía una extraña similitud con Mariana, pero su piel y su cabello eran más obscuros. Aunque era de estatura pequeña demostraba un gran poder

A Antonio casi se dé desorbitan los ojos de tanto que los abrió y cayó al suelo y se arrastro hasta llegar al borde con la pared, lo más alejado de la puerta

La reacción de los otros era de extrañes, pues aun no habían visto a la mujer de la puerta y solo vieron la reacción aterrorizada de Antonio

"¿Qué te pasa bastar…?" comenzó a decir Italia Romano hasta que vio a la guerrera azteca en la puerta, hasta a Rusia la daba miedo un poco la expresión de la chica.

"Coatlicue" murmuro España aun asustado

"¿Quién?" dijo aterrado Matthew

"El imperio Azteca"

.-.-.-.-.

**Chan chan chan!**

**Parece que alguien decidió hacer una visita a ciertas naciones,**

**Que les podrá decir el desaparecido imperio?**

**Si siguen leyendo y review-ando lo sabrán**

**The Animanga Girl**

**Pd.**

**Товарищ –compañera**

**Мэриан - Mariana**

Edit: Un dato modificado, los lectores astutos lo notaran, el 9 de Junio del 2011 a las 11:23 pm

Edit 2 : Gracias a Shi-P-Dream por marcarme unos errores de "Mariana" a "Marina" 14 de Junio del 2011 12:13 am


	8. Desenterrando un poco de magia y un plan

España seguía en un rincón, mientras que los demás países miraban al caído imperio con una cara de sorpresa indescriptible

"Esperen esperen" dijo Romano tratando de sacudirse un poco el miedo, "¿La llamaste Coatlicue? ¿Coatlicue que no era una diosa azteca madre de todos los dioses y eso? ¿Es un imperio, una diosa o una alucinación por tu vino, España?" pregunto aun temblando

Los ojos casi negros de de la aludida perforaron su ojos con una mirada seca…

"Soy…fui un gran imperio, mi nombre humano es Coatlicue tal como el tuyo es Lovino, Italia Romano, descendiente de dicho Imperio" dijo haciendo sentir a Romano como un niño de nuevo… "Me nombraron Coatlicue en honor a la diosa Madre, pues yo era la 'diosa' de la tierra ante los ojos de mis sacerdotes…" dijo aclaratoriamente mientras los escaneaba con la mirada

Fijo sus ojos en Antonio que seguía casi sin parpadear

"Y tu…." Dijo sacando un _macuahuitl _apuntándoselo a Antonio en el cuello "Veo que recuerdas una de mis armas, aun recuerdo los días cuando estaba cubierta de sangre de falsos dioses…" dijo esbozando una sonrisa aterradora

"¿Y…y…que…hace…usted…aquí…?" dijo Alemania tratando de componer su voz

"Me alegro que preguntes descendiste de Germania" dijo mientras guardaba su arma "vengo a ayudarlos, ya que parece que sin guía, mi hija morirá pronto…" dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica tendida en la cama

"¿Tu sabes quién está detrás de esto?" pregunto Prusia altivamente

"No estoy segura, caído Imperio Prusiano descendiente de Germania, pero lo que si se, es que si no recuperan su alma ella va a morir, al igual que sus recuerdos de ella…"

"Pero como la podemos olvidar, si hay hasta personas que tienen parte de lo que laguna vez fue de ella…" Alfred no termino la frase pues la mirada gélida del imperio lo invadió

"¿Así que tu eres quien ultrajo a mi única hija, le quito más de la mitad de su territorio? ¿Acaso eres tu el hermano del hijo de Britania, y poseedor de las tierras de mis hermanas?"

"Humm" murmuro Alfred sin leer la atmosfera "¿guilty?"

El imperio respiro profundamente

"Por mucho que me gustaría tenerte a ti" dijo señalando a España "y a ti" dijo señalando a Alfred "en un altar mientras los sostienen y saco su aun palpitante corazón…" todos tragaron saliva "No tenemos tiempo para eso"

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" pregunto Rusia sacando su llave de agua

"Paciencia, Rusia descendiente de Kiev de Rus" dijo tranquilamente mientras salía de la habitación, "creo que es una conversación que debemos tener en otro lugar, no quiero molestar mas el sueño de mi hija…" dijo señalando a Mariana de nuevo

Todos entendieron y se dirigieron a la sala, el más renuente era Antonio

"Ni se te ocurra escapar, Antonio", dijo Coatlicue mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie "No habrá un árbol a quien llorarle esta vez"

Y así Antonio la siguió antes de cerrar la puerta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya sentados en la sala los países pudieron realmente apreciar al imperio desaparecido, era pequeña, no debía de medir más de un metro sesenta, el cabello era negro como la noche su piel ara de un tono olivo que hacia juago a la perfección, tenía las orejas perforadas con dos pesados pendientes de oro usaba una falda blanca con diseños en rojo, pero la falda larga dejaba ver sus musculosas piernas y sus pies descalzos mientras que usaba otra tela para su pecho y una capa que arrastraba al caminar, también con diseños rojos. En sus brazos tenia pesadas pulseras de oro mientras que el cabello le llegaba fácilmente a la cintura…

"Oh, Antonio, ya veo por qué tuviste una hija con ella, es todo una diosa" murmuro Francia en el oído de España

"Si, pero no la quieres ver enojada…" dijo Antonio casi automáticamente

La mencionada los miro fríamente y ambos cerraron la boca automáticamente

"Como les decía" comenzó el imperio "Deben recuperar el alma de Ixchel…"

"¿Y donde esta?" se atrevió a decir Alemania

"En el centro de la tierra" lo dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio

"¿Y como se supone que lleguemos ahí?" pregunto Romano

"¡Con un taladro gigante!" grito Alfred con una hamburguesa en la mano

"Alfred-san, no creo que…" comenzó a decir Japón

"¡Por Quetzalcóatl! ¿Qué el hijo de Britania te dejo caer de cabeza cuando eras una colonia?"

"Pues de hecho…" comenzó a decir Canadá

"Tonterías…" continuo la mujer

"Tenemos que ir ahí de la misma manera que la recuperamos, ¿da?" dijo Rusia sacando su llave de agua

"Exactamente descendiente de Kiev de Rus" dijo la chica "Necesitaran magia, de la más poderosa…"

"Ósea Arthur y sus hermanos" pensó en voz alta Alfred

"No solo eso, creo que Kappiataitok nos va a tener que ayudar también…"

"¿Quién?" dijeron al unisonó

La chica se soplo el pelo de la frente "Ustedes le llaman Canadá…"

"Oh" dijeron todos

"Con razón el nombre me sonaba" murmuro Francia

"Ja Ja ¿Kappiataitok?" rio Alfred, "¿no querrás decir Kappia_nar_tok?" dijo aun sonriendo

"Oh calla, Balik, le respondió el imperio, o preferís que te diga Abhaya o Alpa…"

Canadá se rio un poco pero luego pregunto

"Al, ¿como sabes el significado de los nombres Inuit?"

"¿Ha? Alaska me enseño…y además recuerdo vagamente a _alguien_ que alguna vez nos enseño…"

Hubo un silencio

"¿Por qué necesitamos al _tovarich_ Matthew?" pregunto Rusia

"Porque él tiene la magia presente, además, comparte continente con Ixchel…"

"¿Y yo qué?" protesto Alfred

"Tu, Alpa, tienes magia, pero está dormida, y no tenemos tiempo de despertarla, sin embargo Kappiataitok vive con la magia todos los días, ¿cierto Nanuk?"

EL pequeño Kumanjirou miro al imperio mientras caminaba hacia ella

"¿Nanuk?" pregunto Francia

"Si, ¿quién mas apropiado para cuidar de la representación de Canadá que el maestro de los osos polares…?" dijo mientras levantaba al pequeño Kuma

En eso atravesando por la ventana entro una imponente serpiente emplumada…Y claro que a todos se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

"Oh, Quetzalcóatl, regresaste, ¿como sigue Mariana?" dijo Alegre la chica mientras la serpiente le murmuraba algo en el oído

"Ya veo" dijo arrugando la frente y mirando a los países "Nos tenemos que ir ya, Asia está comenzando a olvidar al igual que las islas, tenemos que ir con los hijos de Britania ya…"

"¿Qué hacemos con México-san?" pregunto Japón

"Tienen que traerla, ella tienen que ir a las entrañas de la tierra con ustedes…."

"¿Tu vas a venir, Coatlicue?" pregunto España

"Claro, sin mi guía terminaran derrotados antes de que puedan decir Tenochtitlán…"

.-.-.-.-.

**Si, lo sé este cap. estuvo algo FAIL…. :( pero es que estoy aumentando la tensión para los capítulos próximos, por fis no me maten *pone un escudo***

**Ok, tiempo de notas**

_**Macuahuitl**_**: Arma usada por los guerreros aztecas, es un palo, no muy largo con incrustaciones filosas de obsidiana, extremadamente fatal a corta distancia**

"_**No habrá un árbol a quien llorarle esta vez"**_**: se refiere a la noche triste, cuando el ejercito de Cortes fue derrotado por el imperio Azteca, según cuenta la leyenda, Cortes lloro bajo un árbol su derrota, el árbol aun vive.**

_**Kappiataitok:**_ **significa en inuit "el valiente" el nombre nativo que le doy a Mattie: D**

_**Kappia**_**nar**_**tok**_**: significa en inuit "el que tiene miedo" como se parecen tanto Alfred no duda en burlarse de Mattie ¬¬**

_**Balik**_**: significa en Mohawk "gran guerrero" el nombre nativo que le doy a Alfred**

_**Abhaya**_**: significa en Mohawk "sin miedo" pero es un nombre para niña ^^)**

_**Alpa**_**: Significa en Mohawk "pequeño" pero también es un nombre de niña ^^)**

_**Tovarich**_**: significa Amigo o camarada en ruso**

_**Nanuk**__**: Significa**_ **en inuit "Maestro de los osos polares" un nombre nativo apropiada para Kumanjirou: D**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	9. Los lentes que no eran suyos

Se subieron a un avión todos nerviosos, España iba cargando a México para ponerla en su lugar, el Imperio Azteca se subió con facilidad al avión a pesar de las miradas extrañas de la gente en el aeropuerto.

"¿No te da miedo volar?" le pregunto España a su "ex"

"En absoluto, siempre acompaño a Ixchel a las famosas reuniones mundiales, ya me eh acostumbrado, aunque es mas incomodo que volar sobre el lomo de Quetzalcóatl" dijo mirando por la ventana.

España trato de tocarle la mano pero de inmediato sintió una navaja de obsidiana en un costado

"No te trates de pasar de listo, Antonio, el hecho que te necesite vivo no significa que tengas que estar consciente" dijo realmente sin dignarse a mirarlo.

España solo se acomodo en su asiento.

"¿Quién fue el genio que sentó al Imperio Azteca al lado del Ex-imperio Español?" le pregunto Gilbert a su hermano

"No fui yo si es la pregunta" dijo Alemania sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de México

"Tal vez fui yo" dijo Alfred levantando la mano "Esto es mejor que una novela…"

"Porque no me sorprende" dijo Gilbert poniéndose la mano en la cara "Pero te salió el tiro por la culata…"

"¿Porque?" pregunto el estadounidense

"Asiento 3B, ¿da?" dijo el personaje más alto del grupo

Alfred solo alcanzo a hacer un puchero mientras el avión despegaba

.-.-.-.-

El avión aterrizo suavemente en un lado del aeropuerto de Londres, dado que se habían trasladado en el Avión privado de España, no tenían que pasar por inmigración, por que hubiese sido complicado explicar cómo alguien que lleva muerto casi 500 años anda caminando en carne y hueso.

"Iré llamándole a Iggy" dijo Alfred sacando su teléfono

"Alo, Kirkland al habla" se oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono

"¡IGGY!" grito el norteamericano

"¡Bloody Hell! Alfred no es necesario gritar" mustio enfadado el rubio

"Hey, para decirte que vamos en camino a tu casa"

"¿A mi casa?" pregunto "¿Porque a mi casa?"

"No te hagas Iggy, tu sabes, el hechizo…"

"¿Que hechizo?"

"Con el que vamos a ir al centro de la tierra a salvar a una damisela en peligro"

"¿Damisela en peligro?"

"Dude, not funny, tu sabes, rescatar a México…"

"¿México?"

"La hija de Antonio…fue mi novia…saqueaste sus puertos hace como unos 300 años…"

"Me…" se corto la comunicación por unos momentos

"Hola, Alfred, aquí Irlanda, si entendemos la situación, perdona a mi hermanito tiene scones en el cerebro, pero apresúrense, si el mapa que hay aquí no falla solo Latinoamérica, algunas partes de Europa y Asia aun recuerdan…"

"Got it" dijo Alfred cerrando el teléfono

Alfred se volteo a mirar al resto del pelotón

"Necesitamos apresurarnos" dijo Alfred con una cara seria no propia de el

.-.-.-.-.

En el taxi de camino a la residencia Kirkland, Estaban todos apretados en silencio hasta que el silencio lo rompió España

"Mariana se está poniendo fría" dijo alarmado, quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela a la chica inconsciente

"Es inútil" hablo el imperio "Su alma se nos escurre de las manos como arena…" dijo muy pensativa tocándole la frente a su hija

"Tal vez si hubiera algo como su medallón…" dijo Japón

"Algo que la representara" dijo Alemania rascándose la cabeza

"Como un amuleto o…" continuo Prusia

"¡Tu!" grito el imperio Azteca "Hermano del hijo de Britania, los hijos de Germania tienen razón…"

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos al unisonó

"I get it" dijo Alfred resignado "Pero cuando acabe esto los quiero de vuelta" dijo un poco entre dientes mientras se quitaba los lentes y se los ponía a Mariana

De nuevo el cambio fue casi instantáneo, y recupero su temperatura, pero menos que con el medallón.

"Wow, veo bien sin los lentes, tal vez no son tan necesarios como pensé hace 150 años…"

Todos dieron un suspiro resignado

.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a casa de Inglaterra, una de las casas más "modestas" de Londres, extremadamente cerca del palacio de Buckingham.

Llegaron e Irlanda ya los estaba esperando

"Bloody Hell, se tardaron mucho, ya íbamos a mandar a la guardia real…"

"¿Y se la prestan _mon amour_?" pregunto Francia entrando a la casa

"Por supuesto, solo con una llamada" contesto Irlanda mientras le cerraba la puerta a Alfred

"¡Hey!" dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

"Irlanda" dijo un chico pelirrojo "Dejaste al niño de Inglaterra afuera"

"¿Ha? Pero si Canadá ya está adentro" dijo señalando al chico del oso

"No, me refería al otro…" dijo señalando la puerta que no había dejado se sonar

"Ah, Estados Unidos, ¿dónde está?" dijo inspeccionando a los recién invitados

"Es el rubio al que le cerraste la puerta en la cara" dijo Escocia pellizcándose el puente de la nariz

"¿Era él?, no lo reconocí sin lo lentes…" dijo mientras otro pelirrojo igual a él le daba un golpe en la nuca

"Eso dolió Norte" se quejo Irlanda viendo a su gemelo

"Larga historia" respondió España "déjalo entrar, lo necesitamos"

"Ok, ok" dijo Irlanda abriendo la puerta

"Hey dude, not cool ¬¬" dijo Alfred viendo a su tío/hermano

En eso bajo de las escaleras Arthur discutiendo con un chico que salvo el color de los ojos y el tono de cabello era prácticamente igual.

"Aleluya que bajan Inglaterra y Gales, pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarlos" dijo Escocia encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Muy bien, ¿que tenemos aquí?" dijo Gales con una mano bajo la barbilla

"Creo que los conoces a todos" dijo Arthur escaneando a todos rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en la chica morena que ene es momento tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Y tú eres…?" dijo Arthur un poco desconfiado, porque sentía que la chica irradiaba magia antigua.

"Por favor Inglaterra, ¿no lo conoces? Se llama Canadá, se lo quitaste a ese rubio" señalando a Francia "ya hora lo ignoras olímpicamente excepto para el día de su independencia y…" Gales se vio interrumpido por un golpe por parte de su hermano

"¡No él!" dijo fastidiado "Ella" dijo señalando a Coatlicue

Los cinco Kirkland voltearon simultáneamente a ver a la chica que se había puesto defensiva frente a México

"No me sorprende su pose, Kirkland, su madre bien me advirtió sobre ustedes, pero por increíble que parezca, no soy un enemigo" dijo ella sin relajar su pose

El resto de los países solo se sentaron a observar como los cinco hijos de Britania tenían un duelo de miradas con el antiguo imperio

.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, no tengo perdón por haberme demorado más de dos mese, lo sé , la neta lo siento pero tuve un terrible bloque con esta historia, espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Acepto críticas tomatazos y más que nada review, por que la verdad sin su persistencia esta historia hubiese quedado olvidada por más tiempo**

**Ate. The Animanga Girl**


	10. Una madre orgullosa

Después de un duelo que duro algunos minutos, Coatlicue relajo su pose.

"Seré la madura de esta situación, solo porque la vida de mi hija depende de esto" dijo al momento que guardaba el cuchillo de obsidiana.

Los Kirkland se relajaron un poco

"Perdónenos miladi" dijo Gales de manera cortes, "pero como usted comprenderá un influjo de magia tan antiguo como el suyo nos ah puesto a la defensiva"

"Lo comprendo perfectamente" dijo ella acercándose "Como les dije, su madre me ah advertido de ustedes"

"¿Nuestra Madre?" preguntaron al unisonó

"Por supuesto, hijos de Britania, su madre es una orgullosa guerrera, que me pidió un par de favores para interceder ante el jefe para que yo esta aquí…"

"¿Y que pudo haber dicho madre?" pregunto Escocia dándole una aspiración profunda a su cigarrillo

"Lo primero" dijo al momento que se acercaba a los cinco y les daba un buen puñetazo en la cabeza. Los demás países se escondieron en terror por la fuerza

"Me pidió que les diera un buen puñetazo a los cinco por haberse causado tantos problemas entre ustedes, ¡son hermanos por el amor de Quetzalcóatl! Les guste o no comparten la misma sangre" dijo respirando agitada mientras los chicos se sobaban la cabeza

"Eso suena…" comenzó Irlanda

"…a algo que diría madre" termino Irlanda del Norte

"Y lo segundo" continuo el Imperio Azteca mientras los chicos se cubrían la cabeza "Me pidió que les dijera que es la madre mas orgullosa del mundo, no importa lo que diga yo, Kiev, Gaul o Iberia"

Los Kirkland se quedaron viéndola por un momento y pudieron jurar que por un instante vieron una silueta familiar con cabellos pelirrojo y rebelde, de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas.

"Eso también suena…" comenzó Escocia

"…A algo que diría…" continuo Gales

"…Britania" termino Arthur

Hubo un momento de silencio

.-.-.-.-

"Odio ser yo quien rompa el silencio" comenzó España "pero no es que tengamos mucho tiempo"

Los seis salieron de trance y reaccionaron por un instante

"Bloody Hell, es cierto, hay que apresurarnos antes que las cosas se salgan de control" dijo Arthur "Síganme al sótano"

Todos los países siguieron al rubio hasta el sótano, que obviamente había sido ampliado

"Hay que abrir el portal" comenzó Arthur entregándoles a sus hermanos una capa negra, otra capa cayó en las manos de Canadá

"Belice me conto algo de lo que planeaban" dijo Arthur "Y fue corroborado por Alaska, no te quedes así Matthew y ponte en la formación"

"Asumo" comenzó Escocia "Que tu tendrás algo que ver" le pregunto al Imperio Azteca

"Por supuesto, pero mi magia no es necesaria hasta que comienzan a abrir el portal"

"Debemos apresurarnos, casi toda Europa ah olvidado" dijo Apresuradamente Japón

"Hasta yo" comenzó Francia "Comienzo a tener lagunas mentales, ¿paso algo un cinco de mayo?"

España se acerco a su amigo y le dio un par de cachetadas

"Vamos hombre, ¿no recuerdas que Me…Me...México pateo tu trasero ese día?"

"Oh sí, eso"

"Silencio" ordeno Escocia mientras el hechizo comenzaba y un hexagrama se dibujaba brillante en el suelo y comenzaban a decir los involucrados como si fuere una canción bien aprendida

_We plead to the Earth herself_

_To open her doors to us_

_Since something dear is missing_

_We want to recover it_

_We are sure mother Earth,_

_That you feel her absence_

_With the help of his brother_

_That shares a continent_

_And the presence of her mother_

_That was gone many ages ago_

_¡OPEN!_

Al momento en que la última palabra fue pronunciada, perecía como si un túnel se hubiese abierto en el suelo.

"¡Salten ahora!" grito el imperio Azteca "Antonio tu primero, y llévate a Ixchel, después ustedes hijos de Germania, y no dejan que nada le pase, yo iré al final" comenzó pero su voz se oía cansada y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que del caído Imperio brotaba una luz que iluminaba el túnel, como si fuera una guía.

"Coatlicue, pero tu…" comenzó a decir Antonio

"Bastardo, hazle caso a tu "ex" y salta" dijo Romano exasperado

Dicho esto Antonio vio en el sótano una de las tantas hachas que había perdido en contra de Inglaterra hace mucho tiempo, en perfectas condiciones

"Con que aquí fue donde quedo" penos por un momento, y sin chistar el tomo antes de saltar, le siguieron Alemania y Prusia, después Francia, los Italia, Rusia, Japón y Estados Unidos

"Kappiataitok, vas tú" dijo sudando la morena

"Pero, no podrán…" recibió un empujón por parte de Escocia que lo sacaba de la formación

"No nos subestimes niño, nosotros podemos"

Matthew puedo haber replicado, pero una patada por parte de los mellizos Irlanda l mando de cabeza al portal

"En cuanto entre" dijo Azteca acercándose al portal "Cierren el portal, no podemos dejar que las calamidades del centro de la tierra salgan.

Los cinco asintieron y al momento que el ultimo cabello antro al portal, ese se cerró dejando a los Kirkland inconscientes en el suelo.

"Good Luck" dijo Arthur antes de cerrar sus ojos verdes.

.-.-.-.-

En la caída solo se vio obscuridad, salvo por el hilo de luz que el Imperio Azteca había puesto, era como car, pero si siquiera tener la consolación del aire contra tu cara.

De pronto llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el final y se quedaron suspendidos a centímetros del suelo.

El hombre de cabello obscuro estaba mirándolos a través de una copa con un líquido viscoso y maloliente

"Así que decidieron traerme a la pequeña Mariana, o será que de verdad pensáis que podéis recuperar esto" dijo sacando una bola dorada de energía, que se veía inestable pero brillaba en exceso.

"No lo pensamos" dijo Alemania desenfundando una pistola

"Lo vamos a recuperar" le continuo Rusia sacando su llave de plomo

"Y no lo dudes" dijo España recargando a México contra la pared mientras sonreía de una manera que Prusia , Francia e Italia Romano no veían desde que conquisto América latina, era la sonrisa malévola de un conquistador

"Que bien, por lo menos me entretendré un rato" dijo el hombre levantándose de su trono

.-.-.-.-.

**Después de el ultimo capitulo este fluyo como agua, espero que este a la altura de sus expectativas, en especial por que el clímax comienza en el siguiente capitulo**

**The Animanga Girl**


	11. Batalla en el centro de la tierra!

Lo que siguió se pudo haber considerado lo que una tercera guerra mundial uno a uno, el hombre tono sus dedos con una ademan despectivo, y fue cuando aparecieron múltiples figuras, no tenían cara, m muy apenas tenía una figura humanoide.

"Si pueden derrotar a mis 'sombras' tal vez los considere dignos de luchar contra mi…." Dijo mientras los encerraba en un campo de fuerza

"¡Cobarde!" le grito Alemania furioso a punto de golpear el campo

El hombre se giro por un momento

"Si yo fuera tu, nazi, no tocaría ese campo a menos de que quisiera perder la mano

Prusia logro detener a su hermano antes de que tocara el campo

"West, cálmate, necesitamos ocuparnos de esto antes" le dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras las sombras se les acercaban peligrosamente.

"¡No me voy a calmar Prusia! ¿Qué no ves que Mariana se quedo afuera…?" dijo mientas observaba como el hombre se acercaba la chica inconsciente

"¿Qué?" el resto de los presentes en el campo

"Muy listo, Alemania, siempre pensé que esta chic podría ser una excelente sirviente" dijo mientras tonada sus dedos y la ropa de Marian se tornaba harapos, su cabello se despeinaba y aparecían grilletes en sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello.

"Sin embargo no me sirve una esclava inconsciente" dijo al momento que tomaba la bola dorada de energía y le extraía una pequeñísima gota de liquido.

"Hm" mustio "demasiada vida…" pensó en voz alta al momento que la apretaba y la pequeña bola brillante y se tornaba negra.

"Listo" comento sonriendo mientras se lo ponía en la frente a Mariana, la chica se comenzó a mover, pero al momento de abrir sus ojos España ahogo un grito, pues los ojos de Mariana no tenían pupila estaban blancos y sin vida.

"Muy bien, mi sirvienta" dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono de nuevo "ponte en el suelo, con algo tengo que detener mis pies" continuo mientras movía la cadena que tenía en el cuello

La boca de la chica se movió de una manera extraña

"Si, amo…"

"¡No Mary Ann! ¡Tú nunca te inclinas ante nadie, ni siquiera te inclinaste ante mi cuando te derrote en la guerra! ¡Levántate!" grito Estados Unidos.

"No te oye, mocoso, y si yo fuera tu yo me preocuparía por esa sombra que tienes detrás de ti" menciono señalando con su dedo.

"¿What?" dijo mientras se giraba y veía a una sombra a puno de darle un golpe mortal, Estados unidos cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego, solo se oyó que una herramienta cortaba el aire con un simple movimiento.

"No os distraigáis, Estados Unidos" dijo el chico de ojos verdes "Que os puede costar la vida…." Continuo España limpiando su monumental hacha

"Gracias España…"

"Idiota, ahora no es España" maldijo Romano mientras luchaba con otra sombra "En este momento es el imperio Español"

Prusia lo miro por un momento y asistió "Tenía un buen tiempo sin ver a Tony así, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos serios, ¿no lo crees, Francia?"

"Oui" dijo mientas una sonrisa se esparcía por su cara "Es hora de ponernos tan serios como cuando cada uno hizo temblar a Europa"

De nuevo la batalla fue brutal, había disparos, espadazos y hasta magia involucrada, sangre corría de los rostros de la mayoría, solo quedaba una sombra, la más grande.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntaron jadeando los Italias

"Necesitamos un milagro" menciono algo derrotado Japón

"No, me necesitan a mi" dijo cayendo del cielo la persona que había hecho temblar el corazón del Imperio español, aun antes de que fuera un imperio.

"¡Coatlicue! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" pregunto España aliviado

"Yo no sé que tanto hayan conquistado 'Europa'" dijo mientas algo del polvo de su llegada se disipaba "Pero yo me volví un imperio con uñas y dientas, y esa cosa" dijo señalando a la sombra mas grande "No tiene ni una posibilidad" dijo mientras murmuro algo en Náhuatl y un sello aparecía en el suelo, luego de unos pocos segundos la criatura desapareció en meras partículas de polvo.

En ese momento el campo de fuerza se rompió como si fuera mero cristal y las naciones, heridas y cansadas se acercaban con un paso seguro hacia el hombre que aun tenia a Mariana en el suelo.

"Pensé que esto se pondría aburrido, pero parece que _su clase_, puede dan un buen espectáculo" Dijo dejando su copa en un lado y acomodándose el cabello "pero no tengo la intención de mezclarme con ustedes aun, así que mi 'esclava' estará feliz de luchar contra ustedes…"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron anonadados mientras con trabajo venia que la chica se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos

"Marian…" quiso decir España antes de verse silenciado por Azteca

"En este momento, ella no es nuestra hija, ahora ella es una marioneta de _el" _dijo Azteca prácticamente escupiendo veneno.

"Oh, pero no sería entretenido si no es más que una triste muñeca de trapo" dijo tomando una parte grande de la bola dorada y tornándola negra como el mas obscuro corazón de algún mortal. Sin previo aviso golpeo la nuca de la chica y la energía entro a ella.

La chica cayo precipitadamente al suelo, pero no permaneció ahí, ya que con un solo movimiento se levanto de nuevo, en sus manos apareció una espada y en sub espalda un arco y flechas negras.

"No tiene escudo" pensó Japón por un momento

"Claro que no, patética isla, no pretendo que ella bloquee ningún ataque" dijo dándoles la espalda, ¡que empiece el juego!" dijo poniendo otro campo de fuerza

"Mariana, bebe, ¿me puedes oír?" trato España

"¿Tovarich?" trato Rusia apretando su tubería.

Mariana levanto la mirada, pero sus ojos ya no estaban en blanco, ahora están rojos como los de una serpiente incluso con las pupilas alargadas.

"Es inútil" mustio frustrada Azteca "Ese bastardo le tiene bajo su control" dijo sacando una cuerda

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Alemania

"Esto es una cuerda impregnada con magia de Kappiataitok" tal vez podamos detenerla un momento antes de movernos hacia ese sujeto"

De pronto la espada de Mariana se torno un gigantesco látigo, lo trono contra el suelo y las naciones se estremecieron.

"Eso fue como un latigazo al alma" peso Italia Veneciano

"Cargado de dolor" pensó Francia

Mariana levanto su látigo y sin chistar golpeo a los Italias efectivamente noqueándoles

"Olvide mencionar que ese látigo es eléctrico, los dejara en el suelo con un solo toque" menciono el hombre dándole un trago a su viscosa bebida.

"¿Y como se supone que la venzamos?" pensó Japón, pero no noto que se quedo distraído y recibió un latigazo en la nuca

"¡Japón!" Grito Estados Unidos que al momento de girarse se encontró con la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de su boca solo salió una palabra

"Vendetta"

Entonces cayó al suelo

"Tovarich Mariana, realmente no te quiero lastimar, pero no me dejas opción, ¿da?"

"Descendiente de Kiev de Rus, si le logras dar un golpe en el estomago o en la nuca tal vez la podamos detener" comento apresurada Azteca sin notar que el Látigo iba directo hacia ella

Pero alguien la había sacado del camino

"No es awesome, que una madre caiga en presencia de su hija y de ser ex, Kesesese" dijo Prusia antes de caer

"Descendiente de Germania…." Mustio levemente

Pero del otro lado de la 'arena'

"¡España! ¡Quítate ahora!" grito Francia al momento que una flecha se la clavaba en el pecho.

España solo logro bloquear por un momento

En pie solo quedaban Rusia, España, Azteca, Alemania y Canadá

"Te quedan muchos en pie" murmuro molesto el sujeto y al momento de tronar sus dedos una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Mariana

"¡Gahhh!" grito mientras se contorsionaba de dolor

España y azteca se miraron fijamente, se odiaría, pero su hija estaba primero, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron en su dirección, la chica apenas se percato de lo ocurrido pero logro girarse para mandar una flecha hacia el abdomen de su madre.

"¡Coatlicue!" grito España

"¡Concéntrate Antonio, y acaba con esto de una vez!" grito desesperada

España estaba a punto de golpear su hija cuando una memoria lo partió como un rayo

"_¡Papa!" grito la pequeña Nueva España_

"_Mi hija querida, la única en llevar mi nombre, te quiero más que a mis reyes" dijo mientas la levantaba y la abrazaba contra su pecho_

_La pequeña sonrió cerrando los ojos_

"No puedo" dijo mientras él y Azteca recibían un latigazo y una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

De los ojos rojos de Mariana se comenzaron a escapar ríos salados

"Que extraño" dijo el sujeto "Su mente está bajo mi control total, pero el cuerpo tal vez no, ¿será lo que le llaman una 'memoria del cuerpo? Bah, como sea, que continúe la función"

"R-Rusia" Tartamudeo un poco Canadá, "La cuerda del imperio azteca….quedo a un lado de mariana…"

"Da, ya veo, ¿qué tienes en mente camarada?"

"Si la detuviéramos un momento… ¡ak!" Grito sorprendido mientras alguien le tomaba el zapato

"¿Alfred?" pregunto Matthew anonadado "He he, no pueden tumbar al héroe tan fácil"

"¿Pero cómo?" pegunto Matthew

"No lo sé, pero ese golpe me hiso recordar un par de cosas y mi heroica mente ah pensado un plan"

"¿Qué?"

"Digamos que" dijo al momento que una flama multicolores aparecía en sus manos "resulta que tengo algo de magia"

"¿Y que quieres hacer, hermano?"

"Mira, tu y yo…..y luego….pero…"

"¿Que tanto cuchichean Norte América?"

"Ven Rusia" le dijo América mientras discutían un poco en silencio, mientras que Alemania estaba luchando a distancia con Mariana

"Mariana, detente, por favor" gritaba sin que cambiara nada, aun así la lagrimas aun salina de sus ojos "Se que estas ahí, se que alguien está ahí…"

"Alemania, ¡detente!" Grito Matthew "Tienes que noquearla cuando la detengamos"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto mientras los gemelos se tomaron de las manos y un aura extraña se formaba alrededor de ellos

"_Te vamos a detener, hermana por qué no podemos permitir que te sigan haciendo daño…"_

Rusia y Alemania se vieron a los ojos pues no habían entendido una palabra, pero ahora no había tiempo que perder pues los gemelos habían paralizado por completo a la chica.

Rápidamente Rusia tomo la punta del látigo con su tubería

"¡Rusia!" Grito Alemania mientras veía al mencionado comenzándose a contorsionar

"Nyet, continua y salva a la camarada Mariana" dijo mientas se le comenzaron a doblar las rodillas

Alemania corrió todo lo que pudo, no escuchaba nada así que no oyó a las gemelos norteamericanos caer desmayados por usar demasiada energía ,ni a Rusia sucumbir por los ataques eléctricos el solo oyó como su brazo se movía hacia atrás haciendo un nudo mientras lanzaba la cuerda, y su brazo contrario preparado para dar el golpe.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue piel siendo rasgada, sangre goteando y una risa malévola en el fondo…

"¿Qué?" dijo mientas miraba a su vientre y veía la espada clavada en su ser, había estado tan concentrado en sus movimientos que no noto que el látigo se había tornado una espada de nuevo, justa a tiempo para quedar clavada en su pecho, lo único que había logrado era inmovilizar el brazo izquierdo de la chica que aún quedaba dentro del nudo…

"no...No puede…ser…" dijo cayendo de rodillas, ¿Realmente ese era el fin? ¿Todo el mundo la olvidaría y a ellos también? ¿De nada había servido el sacrificio de sus amigos? Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos la cara sin expresión de Mariana era muy fría, pero la lagrimas no habían dejado de salir.

"¡HA HA!" Rio el sujeto mientras se ponía de pie y quitaba el campo de fuerza, lentamente se acerco le puso una mano en el hombro a Mariana. "acaso creías que podías derrotarme a mí, yo que me alimento de la maldad y la ignorancia para subsistir"

"Ma…Mariana…" acerco mu mano ensangrentada hacia la chica, las lagrimas seguían corriendo

"Vamos mi esclava, dale el golpe final" le susurro en el oído

La chica levanto su brazo y tomo la espada como si fuese un puñal

"¿Nos hemos vuelto algo sádicos, no esclava?" dijo pegándose más al cuerpo de la chica

Mariana levanto la espada y de los labios de Alemania se escapo un sonido

"México…"

La chica bajo su espada y la sangre comenzó a correr.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chan Chan Chan!, que pasara que pasara alguien dígame que pasara, **

**Oh espera yo se que pasara…lo que pasara es *se esconde en un bunker* waaa, sé que me quieren matar por no actualizar antes, pero no tenía la inspiración correcta y estaba con todo lo de la entrada a la uní parciales de cálculo y otras cosas….pero ya me decidí finalmente a escribir este cap., y si, se que los deje mucho tiempo si señales de vida, así que espero que esta cap. largo lo compense de alguna manera.**

**Que pasara? No les digo: P solo les digo que el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, + el epilogo, ósea quedan dos más.**

Espero su perdón y sus Review, Matta ne!

Pd. Gracias a los siguientes por haber dado review al capítulo anterior y jalarme las orejas:

sayuri12moonlight

ozora no hime

Sayuri12moonlight

Autumleaf

Linsa it

ShionDlmlkso

Hiromi Edelstein

Y a todos ustedes hermosas personas que me pusieron en alerta y la historia en favoritos. Hacen que mi corazoncito se alegre de sobremanera


	12. Un sello y una historia no contada

La sangre corrió, pero no era la de Alemania.

México se había clavado la espada en su propia pierna.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Alemania abriendo los ojos cerrados que tenia preparados para morir

"¡Estúpida!" grito el sujeto furioso pegándole una bofetada que la mando al otro lado de la habitación "¡Te di una orden! ¡Tienes que obedecerme a mí, a mí, tu amo!"

"Maldito…"comenzó a decir Alemania antes de ser dejado inconsciente por el sujeto

"¿A sí que somos tu y yo mocosa? Ya me habías comenzado a caer bien, te iba a dejar vivir para que me sirvieras por el resto de tus días, ahora veo que no me dejas más opción que eliminarte…" comenzó desenvainando una larga espada negra "De todos modos no puedes hacer mucho, aun estas bajo mi control, y la mitad de tu vida aun la tengo yo…"

La chica se comenzó a levantar del suelo y sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, pero la pupila había regresado a la normalidad.

"No...No...No...No..." mustio como una niña asustado, mirando a sus amigo alrededor, no sabía si quiera si seguían vivos, vio a sus padres igual inconscientes

"No..." mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo

"¿Qué eres, una muñeca rota?, no has parado de decir 'no' desde que rompiste un poco el lazo mental" se mofo cruelmente el sujeto

Mariana miro hacia arriba y fue como sin una luz le golpeara con fuerza

"¡NOOOOO!" gritó mientras la energía la comenzaba a cubrir completamente el hombre abrió los ojos viendo como la bola dorada que tenía en sus manos le quemaba y floto rápidamente hacia ella golpeándola en la frente, la luz era muy intensa y cuando finalmente se atenuó ella estaba vestida de pies a cabeza parecía una mezcla extraña entre la ropa de un conquistador y un guerrero azteca, la armadura de metal le cubría el cuerpo pero se notaba la manta debajo de la armadura, su cara estaba pintada con colores rojos.

Su cabello estaba suelto y ondeaba con el viento, sus ojos no demostraban temor, si no una furia indescriptible que nunca había sentido, sobre su nariz descansaban sus viejos anteojos, en su mano izquierda blandía un escudo de metal pesado parecía titanio o alguna aleación que contenía plata y oro y en su mano derecha una espada filosa con inscripciones antiguas y contemporáneas.

"Tu, pagaras por lo que le has hecho a quienes me importaban" retumbo con millones de ecos su voz, no ella en ese momento no era Mariana Ixchel Hernández Coyolxauhqui, en ese momento ella era México, y no solo México, era el Imperio Mexicano…Tanto así que incluso las cicatrices que había tenido desde su nacimiento hasta ahora habían desaparecido.

"¿Qué demonios?" pregunto el sujeto teniendo algo de temor frente a la chica, "Tu no me impresionas México, no eres más que un maloliente país viviendo a la sombra de tus supuestos "amigos" lo que no me asusta, porque yo soy un enemigo al que no puedes matar…."

"¿Matarte? No pienso tener esa bondad contigo, plaga, vas a quedar sellado en este lugar hasta que todas las estrellas se hayan consumido" dijo mientras blandía su espada plateada hacia el sujeto.

"Quien me lo va a hacer, ¿tú y que ejercito?'"

"Yo, y mi propio ejército de una sola persona, porque si algo me han enseñado mis casi quinientos años, es que es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas, tristemente para ti no pienso morir, ni vivir de rodillas" dijo mientras corría hacia el sujeto con la espada en su mano dispuesta a atravesarlo

"No lo creo" dijo sacando su propia espada, bloqueando el ataque. Pero no se esperaba que la chica la contraatacara con la misma espada

"Eso es…" pensó pero antes de decirlo como si leyera su mente la chica le respondió

"Una defensa española, sabes, sirve de algo que tu padre haya inventado la esgrima…." Dijo mientras las espadas cocaban violentamente produciendo chispas por doquier. "Y que tu novio por más de 30 años haya sido quien la perfecciono…"

El liquido viscoso en el suelo no tardo en área en llamas una vez que las chispas habían llegado a ello, dejando solo una pequeña área para que ambos combatieran.

"¿Así que nuestro duelo se pone interesante, mocosa?, dijo el sujeto quitándose la capa y quedando solo con un traje negro completamente ceñido.

La batalla siguió a pasar de las llamas que hacían parecer aquel lugar un infierno, pero para la sorpresas del sujeto, cada vez que su arma rozaba a la chica la herida sanaba al momento, desde rasguños en la cara hasta completas apuñaladas en el abdomen o pecho, my al contrario de que lo que le pasaba a él ya que con el mas mínimo rose la herida se habría de descomunal manera dejando brotar su nagra sangre que a su vez ya a había manchado el campo de batalla.

"¿Sera que tienes algún poder divino de tu lado? Eso no suena muy deportivo, ¿no te parece esclava?" dijo presionando su costado que era donde la espada había rozado más recientemente

"No tengo tu tiempo, y menos para explicarte mis tratos con la Tierra o con Dios, este lugar quedara sellado, antes de que puedas decir '_Tenochtitlán´… _" Dijo mientras la espada comenzó a brillar

_Creatura autem nox  
>Assignavero hic maneas<br>Per voluntatem omnipotentis Dei  
>Faciem tuam nec, facie tenerae solis<br>Et corpus tuum non sentimus frigus LUNAE LUMEN  
>Cum feceris irremissibile agit<br>Hoc excludit ipsa terra animam tuam  
>Hoc orat ...<em>

"¡No!" grito "¡Todo menos Latín!" dijo mientras tapaba sus oídos

Pero de la espada de Mariana había surgido un heptagrama que lo restringió es sus movimientos

_¡CONCEDO!_

El hombre lucho hasta sus últimas fuerzas mientras veía que su carne se convertía en cenizas sus ojos se hundían y su piel se pudría con un desagradable olor. Pero en su última instancia un rayo de luz negra atravesó a la chica una vez que se dio la espalda. Ella sintió sangre salir de su boca con un quejido

"¡NUNCA TE PODRAS LIBRAR DE MI MEXICO! ¡POR QUE YO SOY EL QUE ME ALIMENTO DE TU IGNORANCIA, DE TU RABIA ,DE TU FRSTRACION, DE TODO LO MALO QUE TE PUEDE LLEGAR A PASAR!" dijo antes de tornarse en poco más que un sello en el suelo

"Maldito" murmuro mientras tocaba sus heridas que habían comenzado a sangrar, todo el poder que había tenido estaba cobrando su precio, sus cicatrices volvieron a aparecer, pero ahora con dolor, las heridas de batalla comenzaron a soltar el vital liquido rojos, que ya de por si era escaso en su cuerpo.

"Así que este fue el precio del que _Matrem Terram _me advirtió" dijo cayendo de rodillas mirando hacia el impasible interior de la cueva, do pronto sus rodillas cedieron y cayo de lleno al suelo. Sus ojos estaba por cerrarse los parpados estaban muy pesados su cuerpo comenzó a desenchufarse lentamente, pis pies le dejaron de responder, luego sus piernas, sus manos, sus brazos, no se explicaba por qué seguía respirando.

"Quizás, mi lado humano aun no se rinde", y con mucho esfuerzo se logro girar para quedar boca arriba.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y comenzó a recordar algunos eventos de su vida, su independencia, sus momentos como imperio, sus guerras civiles, la pomposidad francesa, la austeridad de los peones, sus cosas malas, la corrupción a la cual era propensa, su ingenio para resolver cosas por las que las cuales los demás países se estrellaban la cabeza contra la pared. Por último recordó un momento tan único que parecía irónico que fuera lo último que vería.

"_¿Como rayos paso esto?"_

"_¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique….Mary Ann?"_

"_¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo mientras los colores se le subían al rostro_

"_Alfred F. Jones, ¿si quiera tu mente está calculando esto? Hace demasiado tiempo que no pasa esto…"_

"_Tal vez en Europa pase mas…"_

"_Al diablo con Europa, Señor Soy-un- potencia-en-crecimiento, ¿que se supone que haga? Mi jefe me va a mandar al demonio y…y…y… voy a vivir en un pueblo miserable mientras todos dicen horribles rumores de mi...y…y…y...Y" dijo mientras las lagrimas se comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sus lentes se comenzaban a empañar_

"_¡Mary Anne!" le dijo tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente _

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

"_Lo tradicional seria… ¿casarnos?" dijo el chico mientras desviaba la mirada_

_La chica lo miro con extrañes, "Oh Alfred, lo dices como si eso fuese a ser posible, tu y yo sabemos que eso nunca pasara…"_

"_Solo estaba proponiendo una idea…" dijo desviando un poco la mirada "Quizás…"_

"_Ni siquiera completes esa frase, Jones, es un crimen contra la vida y la iglesia lo tiene como uno de sus más altos tabús, y si lo vuelves a mencionar o siquiera a pensar te mandare de una cachetada de regreso a Inglaterra" le dijo con una voz fría_

"_No te preocupes tanto Mary Anne, dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su abdomen, este pequeño va a nacer y será una gran entidad_

"_¿Alfred que hicimos? Hemos condenado a este pequeño a la vida de una personificación…"_

"_Éramos dos naciones jóvenes, independientes, las cosas pasaron, tal vez el alcohol tubo un poco que ver…pero si este pequeño es como su madre, entonces estoy seguro que estará bien" dijo dándole un beso en la frente_

"_¿Realmente lo crees?"_

"_Estoy 100% seguro"_

"_Sabes Alfred _a veces _siento que te amo"_

_Alfred perdió todo el color del rostro_

"_¿Puedes repetir eso?"_

"_No, sabes que solo digo las cosas una vez" dijo sacándole la lengua_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_7 meses después_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_¡Ah!" Se oyó un grito desde el interior de una modesta casa_

_Alfred estaba fumando como un loco afuera de la habitación_

"_Hey americano, respira, le dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mi esposa sabe lo que hace…"_

_Alfred encendió otro cigarrillo_

"_How in hell do you want me to be calm? That girl inside the house is having my child!"_

"_No te entendí ni papa, pero cálmate, las mujeres saben lo que hacen…"_

_Se oyó otro grito ensordecedor ambos hombres por reflejo se taparon los oídos_

"_Solo un poco más" se le oyó decir a la mujer adentro_

"_¡Alfred F. jones, si me vuelves tu, o cualquiera hacer pasar por esto te juro que tus"%$%"& acabaran enterradas en él %"$%$& océano!" grito una agotada chica_

"_Tranquilo americano" le dijo el hombre "todas dicen eso"_

"_Pero si la conozco como la conozco no dudaría que lo cumpliera2 peso mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda_

_De pronto hubo un silencio hasta que un llanto se oyó del interior de la casa_

"_Manuel, dile al americano loco que ya puede pasar" grito la partera_

_Alfred ni siquiera lo dudo y entro casi rompiendo la puerta en el proceso, la chica estaba sudada pero tenía una sonrisa de adoración es su rostro mirando al pequeño bulto en sus brazos_

"_Saco tus ojos combinados con los de Antonio y Arthur" dijo sin dejar de mirar al pequeño_

_Alfred dudativo se acerco a la cabeza de la cama, realmente lo primero que vio fue un cabellito rebelde saltar de la cobija_

"_¡F**k Yeha! Tiene mi Nantucket" grito emocionado claro que el tono de cabello del pequeño era una combinación curiosa de café caoba y rubio, dejando un color caramelo que hacia perfecto juego con su moreno tono de piel, aunque significativamente menos moreno que su madre_

_Pero Marina realmente le había dejado de prestar atención a Alfred que estaba diciendo incoherencias respecto a nombres, cunas y juguetes y toda su atención estaba en el pequeño_

"_El depende de mí, alguien realmente depende de mí totalmente" pensó con la emoción en el rostro_

"_Juro por este momento que mientras haya alguien que dependa de mi, mis pulmones no dejaran de respirar ni mi corazón de latir"_

…

_.._

_._

"Quiero ver a mi mama"

"Quiero ver a mi papa"

"Quiero ver a mi familia"

"Quiero ver a mi amado"

"Quiero ver a mi amada"

Los ojos de Mariana se abrieron de golpe, las voces la comenzaron a golpear.

"¡No puedo morir aquí! ¡México no puede morir aquí! ¡Millones se quedarían sin familia, sin amigos, sin amor, yo soy una orgullosa personificación y me tengo que levantar porque aunque mi cuerpo este al borde del colapso mi mente no lo está!" pensó furiosamente mientras sus piernas se comenzaron a mover lentamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos para ver un techo blanco con luces que zumbaban

"¿Pero qué $&&#%/%# paso?" pensó moviendo un brazo, cosa de la cual prontamente se arrepintió cuando la descarga de dolor llego a su cerebro

"Buenos días señorita Hernández" entro una chica vestida de blanco, "me alegro que ya se haya despertado, lleva un buen tiempo inconsciente"

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto débilmente

"El clima está muy agradable hoy y….."

"PREGUNTE, ¿DONDE ESTOY?" dijo prácticamente gritando

"No se altere señorita en este momento se encuentra en el hospital…"

"¿Qué hospital?" pregunto con impaciencia

"En el Hospital Ángeles de la Ciudad de México, en México, en el continente Americano localizado en la tercera orbita del sistema solar…."

"Ya te entendí…espera", dijo quedándose como hielo "dijiste México, ¿estoy en México?"

"Si, usted sabe la tierra del tequila, mariachis y los voladores de papantla…"

"¿Pe…pe...pero, no había desaparecido?"

"Creo que se golpeo muy duro la cabeza, voy por el doctor…" dijo la enfermara mirándola como si hubiese perdido el juicio

Trato de sentarse y fue cuando noto dos gruesos huesos en sus piernas y en sus varazos, más un collarín, gasas y curitas, le sorprendía que no le hubieran puesto curitas en los parpados

"¿Que paso, y donde están los demás?"

Fue cuando reparo en cinco figuras vendadas dormidas alrededor de su cuarto.

Azteca y Antonio estaban en el sofá recargados el uno en el otro, ambos con vendajes en la cabeza, mejilla y muñecas, al menos, solo eso se veía. También vio a Rusia sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta con los dos brazos vendados severamente y un curita en la frente. En la otra silla cerca de la puerta estaba Alfred roncando sonoramente con un brazo en cabestrillo y una pierna enyesada, que ya tenía escrito 'HEROE' con marcador permanente. Finalmente noto a alguien que estaba dormido con su cabeza en su cama. Pues el alemán no se le veía tranquilo tenía una gran venda en la cabeza y un collarín.

A México se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

Se acerco a Alemania y le susurro en el oído

"Aunque no estamos destinados a estar juntos, hasta que te des cuenta seguiré a tu lado sin importar nada" dijo mientras le daba un beso en mejilla y se preparaba para volver a dormir mientras veía a Alfred y a Iván antes de cerrar los ojos, ahora hacia sueños más tranquilos, ya habría tiempo de preguntas cuando todos hubiesen descansado….

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Puf, este capítulo quedo obscenamente largo, para empezar esta es la traducción de las cosas en latín**

**Criatura de la noche**

**Quedaras aquí sellado**

**Por la voluntad de Dios todopoderoso**

**Tu cara nunca volverá a conocer la gentil cara del sol**

**Y tu cuerpo nunca sentirá la refrescante luz de la luna**

**Ya que has hecho actos imperdonables**

**Que hasta la misma tierra repudia tu existencia**

**Así que con esta suplica...**

**DESAPARECE!**

**Resuelto es detalle que les pareció este cap.? Francamente a mi me gusto más de lo que esperaba realmente me divertí escribiéndolo.**

**Review?**

**Si tiene alguna duda o pregunta háganlas ahora por que las pienso incluir en el Epilogo, que es lo que sigue**

**Toda la gente bonita que mando review o puso en alerta la historia, tendrán su mención especian en el epilogo….**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	13. Un relato y un epilogo

Mariana comenzó a despertar de nuevo, comenzó a escuchar voces y las fastidiosas luces que zumbaban

"En cuanto recupere la cordura" pensó "Le voy a decir a mi jefe que lo primero que quiero que quite, son estas luces de todos los hospitales del país" dijo mientras se tallaba un ojo noto que el dolor ya no era tan fuerte, ahora solo era molesto.

Se comenzó a estirar en la cama en lo que pudo, ella sabía que realmente sus heridas no tardarían en sanar, siendo una representación, tal vez no sería Wolverine, pero sanaba a una velocidad muy superior que cualquier humano.

"Ahora sí quiero hacer unas pregun… ¿tas?" dijo mirando alrededor de su habitación donde las cinco figuras que ella estaba segura de haber visto antes de su siesta no estaban ahí.

"¿Ha?" dijo mirando alrededor, comprobando que en efecto estaba sola. Una venita se empezó a formar en su frente.

"¿No se les ocurrió después de todo lo que paso, tan siquiera dejarme una nota?" dijo mientras la venita se comenzó a marcar mas y apretaba su mano buena. Suspirando se puso de pie, pero de inmediato se arrepintió pues las piernas aun le dolían de una manera infernal.

"¡Gah!" gruño con fuerza "creo que mis piernas aun no están en condición" suspiro con algo de tristeza, no le gustaba sentirse tan indefensa, mientras veía a su alrededor noto una silla de ruedas convenientemente situada cerca de su cama "Perfecto, siempre quise jugar con una" dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se sentaba en la silla y acomodaba sus enyesadas piernas. "Que suerte que solo me enyesaron un brazo y el otro solo me vendaron, si no hubiese tenido que haber pedido ayuda…" dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello y salía de su habitación, entonces sintió un desbalance en la fuerza.

"Mi séptimo sentido me dice…que alguien esta coqueteando con **mi** novio…" dijo mientras se movía su trenza de caballo para un lado. Con cuidado se subió al asesor y bajo al primer piso, su nariz la guio hacia donde olía a comida.

"Tengo hambre" peso en voz alta mientas e movía hacia la cafetería para encontrar un enjambre de enfermaras, pacientes y visitantes alrededor de Alfred, Iván y Ludwig.

"Kokoli kokoli kokoli" empezó a decir en una voz baja, pero aterradora mientras su cuerpo comenzó a sacar un aura morada.

De pronto todas las no-naciones voltearon y vieron a la chica con una cara de furia que antes de que pudieras decir "Chihuahua" ya se habían desaparecido.

"¡Mary Ann!" grito Alfred mientras corría hacia Mariana en un intento de darle un abrazo

"Alto ahí, Jones, si me des un de tus abrazos mientras estoy así, lo más probable es que me rompas otro hueso, a todo esto ¿Cómo es que estas de pie?" medito, estaba segura que antes de su siesta traía un yeso en la pierna y un brazo en cabestrillo.

"HAHAHA" río sonoramente con un de sus típicas risas "no subestimes a la primera potencia mundial, _sweetheart_, mis heridas sanaron hace días." Dijo poniendo su pose de héroe

"¿Días?" dijo Mariana en voz alta mientras se tomaba la cabeza "¿Cuánto llevo dormida?"

"No te preocupes tanto _camarada _solo han sido tres días" dijo Rusia poniéndose de pie y poniéndole una pesada mano a Alfred en el hombro "¿No queremos que la camarada Mariana se estese, da?"

Mientras Estados Unidos y Rusia comenzaban la guerra fría de nuevo con sus miradas México se movió hacia donde estaba Alemania

"¡Luddie!" exclamo mientras lo abrazaba con un solo brazo

"¡Mariana!" exclamó sorprendido ya que no la había visto entrar. "¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? ¿Estás bien te paso algo? ¿Te duele algo?" dijo entrando en modo ´militar paniqueado´

"Ludwig estoy bien, solo que me estoy muriendo de hambre y casi me da un infarto porque me despierto y no encuentro a nadie en mi habitación…" dijo recordando su molestia anterior

"Oh, lamento eso, nos dio hambre y bajamos a comer, por algún motivo no nos han querido dar de alta…"

En ese momento Mariana miro hacia el pasillo y la recepcionista sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

"Donde están los demás, o más bien, ¿qué rayos paso?" pregunto mientras veía gente pasar con tortillas calientitas

"¿No recuerdas nada?" pregunto algo extrañado

"¿De qué?" dijo aun mirando las tortillas

"Creo que deberíamos de subir a hablar esto con menos personas alrededor" dijo Ludwig levantándose "Te guarde algo de mole"

A México se le hicieron los ojos de estrellitas "¡Sí!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al entrar en la habitación Mariana pudo ver a España y a Azteca sentados en un sillón, con una expresión algo molesta.

"¡Mariana Hernández!" casi grito España

"¡Ixchel Coyolxauhqui!" también casi grito Azteca

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntaron al unisonó a México solo se le puso una gotita de sudor

"En la cafetería…."

"¿Y por qué no avisaste?" dijeron los dos ahora con fuego en los ojos

"Es que me levante y no vi a nadie, así que seguí mi estomago y me encontré a estos tres" dijo señalando a Rusia EUA y Alemania

Los dos ex imperios solo suspiraron

"Antes de que me sigan regañando" comenzó a decir "¿Me pueden decir que fue lo que ocurrió?"

Los cinco se miraron por un momento y se sentaron

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" pregunto Alemania

México se tallo un poco la cabeza

"Recuerdo una batalla, con mucho fuego alrededor…mucho poder fluyendo por mi cuerpo, recuerdo una sombra negra, recuerdo lagrimas, dolor y una advertencia…" dijo pensando un poco mientras trataba de recolectar sus memorias.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto España

"No" continuo "después de eso recuerdo más dolor, alivio y ¿agua salada?" pensó mientras intentaba recordar "Creo que también recuerdo una playa y un gran murmullo, luego creo que un helicóptero… ¿Qué saben ustedes que yo no?"

"Nuestras memorias no están completas…" comenzó a decir España "Pero entre fragmento y fragmento mas lo poco que recuerdan los demás, más o menos logramos armar una historia ´coherente´"

México se quedo pensando

"¿Y donde están los demás?" pregunto con la curiosidad mordiéndole

"Creo pequeña Ixchel, que lo mejor es que escuches la historia primero, antes de hacer preguntas" respondió Azteca antes de continuar con una voz que hipnotizaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_No estoy segura cuando comenzó, pero hace alrededor de una semana sentí que algo no estaba bien, algo que considere extraño, dado que ya mi tierra no me pertenece así que mis conexiones no deberían de sentirse, sin embargo en esta ocasión era como si los lazos que alguna vez tuve me jalaran cada nervio de regreso a la tierra, sabía que ya había excedido mis visitas a la tierra por esa temporada así que fui con Britania para que me ayudara a bajar de nuevo, fuimos con Dios y nos dio permiso._

_Al bajar en vez de encontrar la tierra donde estaba solo había un inmenso mar, de inmediato llame a Quetzalcóatl que había estado al tanto de ti como se lo había encargado, pero estaba desconsolado, solo me dijo que de la nada en un tumulto de nubes desapareciste._

_Entonces sentí tu presencia que venía desde la entrañas de la tierra con algo de magia antigua logre descender._

_No te encontré, pero sentí tu presencia más fuerte que nunca entonces lo vi a él, al obscuro regodeándose por haber podido desaparecer un país de la faz de la tierra, tuvimos un duelo brutal pero el final quede derrotada y me vi forzara a regresar a la superficie meramente con la respiración del viento…_

_Entonces fue cuando vi los barcos, entre ellos estaba España mi mente se torno roja y lo amenace para que te encontrara…_

"¿Nantli, de verdad lo amenazaste?" pregunto México interrumpiendo la narración

"De verdad, Ixchel, le hubiera tomado una…como se dice…foto"

"No fue graciosos murmuro" España soplando un mechón de cabello

_Continuando, entonces estos locos lograron hacer un ritual de invocación con ayuda de los hijos de Britania y lograron rescatarte de la garras de aquel gusano, pero regresaste solo con dejo de vida ya que ese ser se quedo con lo que se podría decir tu alma._

Mariana tembló un poco recordando por breves momentos haber levantado una mano, luego sentires muy débil y decirles a los demás que no tenía nada, ni habitantes, ni historia…

_Fue cuando finalmente pude aparecer y darle el susto de sus vidas a esos grandes países…y a España, llegamos a la conclusión que necesitábamos regresar al centro de la tierra para poder recuperar tu alma, requeríamos la magia del clan Kirkland de nuevo, pero no solo eso, también necesitábamos a Kappiataitok, a quien conoces como Canadá, pero teníamos que apresurarnos ya que el magia de aquel ser malvado estaba expandiéndose y las naciones comenzaron a olvidar._

_Cuando finalmente llegamos al centro de la tierra tuvimos una cruenta batalla con aquel ser obscuro. Pero antes de eso, el hermano del hijo de Britania te regreso los lentes que una usabas antes, eso te regreso algo de vida, pero aun así tu alma se nos escurría de las manos como arena..._

_La batalla fue brutal, estaba siendo controlada por aquel sujeto y uno a uno caímos derrotados lo último que yo recuerdo antes de desmayarme era que estabas llorando._

El imperio Azteca pauso su relato ya que era hasta ahí hasta donde llegaba su memoria y la de los demás, solo había quedado alguien consiente por un poco más de tiempo

Alemania, fue el que siguió el relato

_Todos ya habían caído solo quedaba yo y estaba a tu merced completamente, el sujeto te ordeno que acabaras conmigo…levantaste la espada y…_

"¿Qué paso?" preguntaron los demás ante la pausa, Alemania suspiro por un momento antes de continuar

_Al momento de bajar la espada la clavaste en tu pierna, no en mi cráneo, recuerdo que el sujeto se enfureció y te lanzo de una bofetada al otro lado de la habitación, lo maldije antes de caer inconsciente._

"Hasta aquí llega mi relato" anuncio Alemania, "estábamos esperando a que tu nos iluminaras en lo que paso después"

"Yo…" comenzó a decir México, realmente no lo recordaba con mucha claridad, solo recordó el poder y una serie de recuerdos una vez que el sujeto había quedado como un sello en el suelo.

_Recuerdo que le gane, y se quedo como un sello en el suelo, entonces sentí que todo el poder que había usado me estaba pasando la cuenta y si rodillas cedieron y empezó a ver mi vida frente a mis ojos, desde las vagas memorias de cuando nací hasta lo hechos relevantes de la actualidad recordé a…_

México se calló por un momento, tal vez no era el momento ideal para compartir eso

_Recordé a toda me gente y fue conde decidí que no me podía dar por vencida en ese momento, que aun tenía que luchar, en espacial para sacarlos a todos de allí._

_Recuerdo que me levante con mucho esfuerzo...Y que desperté aquí, mientras ningún mortal recordaba lo sucedido._

Los demás se quedaron viendo eso era algo de información que ellos no tenían, sin embargo todos menos España se sospechaban que México se había mordido la lengua respecto a lo que había recordado.

"Creo, que a mí me corresponde lo siguiente, ¿da?" continuo Rusia

_Fui el primero en despertar, y cuando empecé a ganar conciencia me sobresalte, pues estaba flotando en el mar abrí los ojos y vi a todos los demás, todos estábamos atados a trozos planos de madera, de manera que no nos ahogáramos entonces te vi, _camarada, _completamente exhausta e inconsciente, pero aun así tus brazos y tus piernas seguían moviéndose entonces comprendí que prácticamente estábamos siendo remolcados, ¿hacia dónde? No lo sabía solo sabía que se veía algo de tierra a la vista y que nos acercábamos, sabía que no estábamos en el medio del mar, puesto que el agua era cálida…entonces llego una ola que nos aventó con fuerza hacia la playa, donde quedamos tendidos. Recuerdo _camarada _que al tocar tierra recuperaste algo de conciencia y con lo que parecía un dolor inimaginable dijiste_

"_Llegue, valió la pena"_

_Entonces te colapsaste por completo cuando caíste se oyó un infame sonido como que algún hueso se había roto, pero ni siquiera yo tenía tantas fuerzas entonces oí niños jugando y que una chica se nos acerco y le grito a sus compañeros_

"_¡Llamen a un hospital, estos parecen náufragos!" _

_Cuando llegaron más personas noté que comenzaron a inspeccionar y me le acerque a un paramédico y les dije que nos llevara a la capital de donde sea que estuviéramos. El nos dijo que estábamos muy graves para movernos tan lejos y fue cuando, tú, _camarada _dijo algo incompresible para mí y el paramédico palideció, de inmediato llamo y dijo que tenían una situación clase Alfa 9 Delta. Los demás de inmediato comenzaron a llamar a otros lugares y múltiples helicópteros comenzaron a llegar._

Rusia termino su relato

"Para estas alturas ya todos estábamos consientes de alguna manera, al llegar a la ciudad de México muchos jefes vinieron por sus naciones, y se notaba que iban a tener un buen regaño, ya que al parecer nadie recordaba nada de lo ocurrido"

"¿Entonces ustedes por que se quedaron?" pregunto México curiosa

"Pedimos permiso" respondió Ludwig "Aunque como vez, mi _Bruder _ no está aquí ya que Hungría vino a llevárselo de la oreja.

México comenzó a comprender todo y también cayó en cuenta por que no había sanado, si había hecho tanto como Rusia decía que había hecho y con su situación política y económica no era extraño que aun tuviera yeso.

"Bueno, yo me retiro" dijo Azteca levantándose

"Nantli ¿Por qué?" pregunto sorprendida Mariana

"Oh mi dulce Ixchel" dijo abrazándola "Aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí yo ya no pertenezco aquí _porculpadeelsegusanodeEspaña _ así que me deber es regresar al cielo para contarle a los demás de esta gran aventura" dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana

"Coatlicue, ¿qué haces tan cerca de la ventana? ¡Estamos en un quinto piso!" exclamo horrorizado España mientras notaba que pretendía brincar

"Hasta luego" dijo tirándose al vacio todos los países se asomaron, pero Marina suspiro.

"Chicos, por favor, como si Quetzalcóatl no la estuviera esperando afuera, ¿o fui la única que lo vi?"

Los países la miraron sin comprenderla del todo, pero fue cuando llegaron a la conclusión que de tal palo tal astilla.

"Yo también me tengo que ir, pequeña Mariana" declaro España, ahora que estas despierta y sana, mi labor como padre ah terminado, además estoy seguro que me espera un gran regaño de parte del Rey…"

"¿De Elvis?" pregunto Alfred tomando un refresco

Los demás presentes solo se golpearon la cara con la mano. España solo le lleno a México la cara de besos y tomates, que sabrá Dios de donde salieron, y se retiro hacia los elevadores

"Creo que te dejaremos un momento Mariana" dijo Ludwig levantándose "al menos yo, no me iré hasta que te hayan quitado los yesos y estés bien"

"Gracias Luddie" le dijo Mariana dulcemente a lo que el alemán solo se sonrojo furiosamente mientras salía de la habitación

"¡Hell yes!" exclamo Alfred "Yo tampoco me iré Mary Anne" dijo poniendo su pose de héroe

Mariana no sabía si agradecerle o golpearse contra la pared

"Yo también planeo quedarme, ¿da?" menciono Rusia "Tu casa es mucho más caliente que le mi en estas fechas así que creo que me quedare aquí una temporada"

"Por mí no hay problema, Iván, quédate cuanto gustes" le dijo Marina disparándole una sonrisa "¿Puedo confiar que ustedes tres no inicien la Tercera guerra mundial, ciento?"

"¡confía en el héroe!" Exclamo de nuevo Alfred mitras Rusia lo empezó a arrastrar de la habitación.

"Espera, Iván" dijo Mariana levantando un poco la mano "Tengo que hablar con Alfred a solas"

"Como gustes camarada" dijo Rusia soltando a Alfred en el suelo "Estaré aquí afuera ¿da?"

"Da" le respondió México alegremente mientras salía de la habitación.

Alfred se giro con una pose, "Así que la damisela en apuros quiere agradecerle al héroe a solas…"

"Por favor Alfred, te quiero hablar de algo serio, por un momento quítate de la máscara de héroe" le dijo México de una manera muy tranquila

Alfred se tranquilizo y la miro fijamente

"¿Qué sucede, México?"

"Antes que nada, ¿me podrías poner en la cama?, esta silla está muy incómoda y se me olvido pedírselo a Ludwig o a Iván"

"Sure" dijo Estados Unidos que con su fuerza sobre humana coloco a la chica sin problemas en la cama de hospital

México suspiro antes de empezar "Cuando quede inconsciente, tuve muchos recuerdos, pero hubo uno en particular que pensé que sería lo último que vería, así que te tengo que preguntar…"

Alfred estaba preparándose para lo peor, no tenía idea que era lo que la mexicana le podría preguntar

"¿Como esta Anthony?" le pregunto finalmente

Estados unidos la miro por un momento sin comprenderla. México se soplo unos cabellos

"Anthony Daniel Jones-Hernández" le dijo molestándose, "no te hagas el tonto, estoy hablando de nuestro hijo"

"Oh" de todas las preguntas que le pudo haber preguntado esa era de las ultimas que Alfred se esperaba "Sorry, es que con ´Anthony´ me quitaste de base, no creí que te referías a Joshua…"

"Para evitar acabar en otra pelea, digámosle Daniel" sugirió México

"_Daniel,_ está bien, sigue siendo una estrella solitaria, le gusta que lo dejen solo, sigue siendo el según estado con mas producto interno bruto, solo por debajo de Cali, pero le está yendo bien…"

"Lo último que pensé que vería, fue un recuerdo de cuando nació…" dijo Mariana pausadamente

"Oh" menciono Alfred algo incomodo

"Dile por favor que en cuanto me recupere se espere una visita de su madre, y que no trate de ocultarse con Arizona o Nuevo México…porque realmente quiero verlo…" dijo un poco mas apagada

"Ok, yo le paso el recado" dijo Alfred ante la falta de palabras "Creo que me voy…"

"Si, tengo mucho sueño" dijo mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir

Alfred salió de la habitación con un poco menos de energía, siempre que tocaba el tema de Daniel se deprimía un poco. Al salir se encontró con Rusia y Alemania.

"Quiero pensar que oyeron todo" dijo Alfred desganado

Ambos asintieron

"Sé que esto puede sorprenderles pero…"

"Ya lo sabíamos" dijeron al unisonó

"¿What?" pregunto asombrado el estadounidense

"Todo el mundo, lo sabe, pero saben que es un tema complicado para Mariana, así que no lo mencionamos…" dijo Alemania

"Oh"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio

"Bueno, yo tengo hambre" dijo finalmente Alfred, "acompáñenme por algo de comer"

"Da, pero tu invitas capitalista" respondió Rusia con una macabra sonrisa

Alfred salió corriendo hacia lo asesores

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" le pregunto Rusia a Alemania

"Estoy con ella hasta que ella me diga lo contrario" dijo firmemente Ludwig mientras también se dirigía a los asesores.

"O, hasta que recuperes la memoria…" dijo Iván mirando a la chica una vez más antes de seguir su camino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**FIN**_

_**Pd. Por si alguien se quedo con la duda, el motivo por el cual Mexico y Alemania no pueden quedarse juntos forever es por que en mi headcannon Alemania es el Sacro Iimperio Romano asi que esta destinado a estar con Italia, no me gusta mucho pero Chibitalia es la cosa mas bonita de toda la vida :3**_

_**Y si, el hijo de Alfred y Mariana es Texas, tal vez después haga un fic al respecto…**_

**Ahora si, como en toda película los agradecimientos especiales, para empezar gracias a los que pusieron le historia en Alerta que son:**

**Alerts**

**Angelic RowdyRuff girl**

**aphmexico**

**ayanemisuke**

**Choqoloka**

**DangerousPencil**

**Ennvy**

**Itaichigo **

**kurai Ikari**

**Kuroi Yukie**

**Linsa it **

**Mizuki Makino-sama**

**MusicianWish**

**ozora no hime **

**PanLeeBlackfraids **

**Ritsu-sensei**

**Shi-P-Dream**

**Sofi-sama**

**Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, su apoyo es invaluable**

**Tambien muchas gracia a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos, se que muchos me querían matar por no actualizar tan frecuentemente ^-^U:**

**Favorite**

**Alicia Almeida **

**Angelmex **

**aphmexico**

**Artemis - Hime**

**Autumleaf **

**Chillis**

**Choqoloka**

**Crystal YS Shii**

**DangerousPencil **

**Ennvy **

**Hiromi Edelstein **

**kotoko-kurosaki**

**kurai Ikari **

**mentita26**

**MusicianWish **

**Myobi Yagami**

**Neko Kemi**

**PanLeeBlackfraids **

**Saya-Walker**

**Sayuri12moonlight **

**ShionDlmlkso **

**Shi-P-Dream **

**Violetlilium **

**Yukime Hiwatari **

**Gracias por demostrarme que le historia tenía futuro**

**Siguiendo, gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review que es como que mi gasolina, porque así se que es lo que están pensando y cómo va la historia…:**

**Reviews**

**Alguien ewe**

**Alicia Almeida **

**Angelmex **

**Annette Jokergrace**

**ASDAFUAKY xD**

**Autumleaf **

**DangerousPencil **

**DRAVEN GLEON5**

**Ducere**

**Ennvy **

**gladis**

**Hinata Jagerjaques**

**Hiromi Edelstein **

**KariDei Uchiha**

**kikyoyami8**

**kurai Ikari**

**kurai Ikari **

**Lily Yavetil**

**Linsa it **

**Loreley Kirkland**

**mentita26**

**Merlina-Volturi**

**Nina Ruz**

**ozora no hime **

**PanLeeBlackfraids**

**PanLeeBlackfraids **

**Sayuri12moonlight **

**ShionDlmlkso **

**Shi-P-Dream **

**Suki4love**

**Violetlilium **

**Yukime Hiwatari **

**Cada letra que me escribieron la tome en cuanta, aun si por algún motive no les respondí el review ^-^U**

**Por último gracias a:**

**PM**

**Sayuri12moonlight**

**Por jalarme las orejas cuando la historia empezó a acumular polvo…**

**Gracias a todos y feliz Navidad 2011 y año nuevo 2012 les deseo bendiciones y paz en la tierra :D**

**The Animanga Girl**

h t t p : / / aulex . Org / es-nah /


End file.
